Secrets Revealed
by CurveOfAWrist
Summary: A cute lil' short story for ScottRogue fans. Scott gets Rogue to tell him that she likes him, he then gets confused about his feelings for her and Jean, while after school, Rogue gets captured. What's going on?FINISHED!
1. Conversations at Lunch

Disclaimer: I dun own nothin'!  
  
Just a cute. short Rott story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Scott talked to a few of his guy friends during lunch.  
  
"Hey Scott, there's your girlfriend!" One of his friends named Ted yelled, pointing to Jean as she sat down with her friends.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend!" Scott defended.  
  
"Basically! When will the two of you get over the whole 'I don't crush you' thing and just go ask her out. She knows you like her, and you know she likes you, so what's there to fear?" Another boy named Ben asked.  
  
"Look, it's just not like that!" Scott replied before taking a bight of his food.  
  
"Then what is it like?" Ben asked.  
  
"Just. not like that." Scott answered quietly.  
  
"Alright dude." Ted said with a shrug.  
  
Another person came into Scott's sight then. Rogue was walking to an empty table with Risty.  
  
Ted followed his gaze. "Oh, there's that Goth. What's with people today. Social phobia going around?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Scott asked, not liking Ted's tone of dislike.  
  
"She refuses to socialize! Ben asked her on a date the other day and she was down right cruel!" Ted explained.  
  
Scott quickly looked over at his friend. "You? Asked Rogue on a date?" He asked in disbelief. For some reason, he almost felt angry at the boy.  
  
Ben nodded. "Yeah, I didn't think she'd be so rude though!"  
  
"Why Rogue?" Scott asked.  
  
"Look at her! Just needs a change of make-up and she'd be hott. Come on man! Plus, everyone knows that she's just about the only girl that no one can have." Ben replied.  
  
"Don't you live with her Scott?" Ted asked.  
  
"Yeah, she lives at the institute. Why?" Scott asked, staring at the Goth.  
  
"You think you could hook me up with her then?"  
  
"Ted!"  
  
"What? She turned you down!" Ted defended.  
  
Scott shook his head. "I can't just 'hook you up' with her. She's not that easily guided. She's just. Rogue!" Scott stated firmly.  
  
Ted shrugged. "Whatever man, I'll just have to try for myself."  
  
"Come on Ted! Leave her be. You don't even like her for who she is, and she's had a hard enough time as it is. She doesn't deserve that! Don't you think there's a reason for the way she is?!" Scott demanded.  
  
"What does it matter to you Scott? You only live with her. Not like she's your girlfriend or your sister!" Ben pointed.  
  
"It's not right guys, your being stupid! Leave her alone!" Scott said angrily.  
  
"Scott! It's okay, it's not like I'd be cruel to her."  
  
"Ted just don't-" "And what claim to you think you have for her anyway? You've never given her the time of day and you like Jean anyway." Ted said seriously.  
  
"What do you mean, 'I've never given her the time of day'?" Scott asked defensively.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right. Before she joined the institute you gave her a lot of thought, but once she joined it was bubye Goth. Hello prep." Ben said in mock thought.  
  
"Ya, you're confusing man. For heaven's sake, before she joined that institute of yours, I thought you had a crush on her. But then the second she joined, it was like she didn't matter anymore."  
  
"That's not true!" Scott defended.  
  
"Uh huh. Of course it's not. Look, even she noticed it, okay. Before she joined I could tell that she was attracted to you, but she kept denying it. Once she joined she accepted it, but that's when you began ignoring her. Geeze, I could 'see' how much it hurt her. I'm pretty sure she's gotten over it though." Ben replied.  
  
Scott shook his head. "I didn't ignore her! It's just that I didn't have any reason to constantly talk to her or anything. I didn't just drop her and she knows it."  
  
"Oh really? Go ask her then. She'd probably tell you different." Ted challenged, thrusting his head in the Goth's direction.  
  
"Fine! I will!" Scott said, getting up and heading over to the table Rogue was at.  
  
"Hi Risty." He said, setting his tray down next to her so he was facing Rogue.  
  
"Oh. hi Scott." She said in an amused voice. "Rogue, I'm done with my food so I'm just going to dump the rest and get some homework done. Sorry not to stick around Summers." She said, standing up.  
  
Scott nodded to her and Rogue watched her leave. "What do'ya want Scott?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Nothing, can't I just sit with a friend?" He asked.  
  
"Uh. yeah, y'can. That's a little besides tha point. What y'doin' here?" Rogue asked, playing with her food, her eyes staring at her tray.  
  
"I'm just sitting with a friend!" Scott said a little annoyed.  
  
Rogue nodded. "Right, and what does Scott want from 'is friend?"  
  
"Nothing! I just want to sit with you." He said, wondering if Ted and Ben had been right.  
  
He couldn't help noticing a little color form on Rogue's cheeks and wondered if he was imagining things.  
  
"That's a little hard t'belive. Ya've never just come t'sit near me fer no reason." Rogue replied setting down her fork. "Wouldn' y'much prefer sittin' next t'Jean?" Rogue asked, glancing over at the red head.  
  
Scott sighed. "Has it seemed like I've completely ignored you after you joined the X-men?" He blurted.  
  
Rogue looked startled by this question. She then looked as if she were fighting about what she was going to say next.  
  
Scott ran his hand through his hair. "It has hasn't it?" He asked quietly.  
  
Rogue shook her head. "Yo've given me as much attention as a leader should."  
  
Scott sighed. "I'm talking about the team Rogue, I'm talking about as friends."  
  
"Well, Scott, we've nevah been much more then acquaintances really. Ah mean, off the team." Rogue answered.  
  
"What do you mean?" Scott asked.  
  
"Ah mean, other then when we're on a mission or trainin' we don do anythin' t'gether. Don' worry about it Scott. It was the same before Ah joined too. Y'talked t'me ta try and git me t'join. Nothin's changed." Rogue replied, and Scott thought he heard a small undertone of disappointment and regret. This sentence though, almost hurt him worse and didn't comfort him at all.  
  
Scott entwined his fingers in his hair. "So, we've never been friends?" He asked.  
  
Rogue shook her head. "Ah don' think that should hurt too much though Scott, yo've always got Jean." Rogue said before standing up with her tray in hand. He had heard another undertone though, of anger and envy in those words. He then watched the Goth walk off.  
  
Ted and Ben sat down on either side of him. "So? Were we right? Or were we right?" Ben asked.  
  
"I've got to go to class!" Scott snorted, standing up and walking off. 


	2. The Walk Home

Scott waited by his car for the others to show up so he could give them a ride. He was restless though. He had been thinking about his conversation with Rogue all day. He had really pushed her away. He had never really noticed it before, but he had. For some reason he had been afraid to form a friendship, he had just done a really good job at hiding it. Why had he done it? And why did he regret it so much now?  
  
Jean walked forward from the school. She was headed for Scott, obviously trying to get a ride home. Kurt bamfed to him before Jean even arrived. Kitty ran up after Jean and slowed to walk next to her. Evan then was walking forward holding his skateboard in one hand and looking devastatingly into his palm. Looked like he was holding a wheel.  
  
"Look man, I broke a wheel, you think there'd be enough room for one more passenger?" Evan asked. Scott looked around. Kurt and Kitty were taking up the back seat and Jean sat in the passenger seat.  
  
He was just about to tell Kurt that he should teleport home, when he saw Rogue walk right past the parking lot for a walk home.  
  
Scott threw his keys to Jean. "You drive them. I think I'll walk today." He said and headed off after Rogue without waiting for Jean to respond.  
  
"Hey Rogue, wait up!" Scott called.  
  
"Scott?" Rogue asked in surprise, turning around.  
  
"Mind if I walk home with you?" He asked.  
  
"Uh, Ah guess not. What's up? Ah thought y'took yer car t'day." Rogue wondered.  
  
"I did, but too many people needed a ride and I thought a walk would be nice." Scott replied as if this was normal.  
  
Rogue nodded, but she didn't say anything. She just continued walking, not even looking at him.  
  
"Look," Scott began, realizing that Rogue wasn't going to say anything. "I never meant to only socialize with you when we had a mission or practice. I guess that's just how everything fell into place."  
  
~  
  
'What is he gettin' at? Why does he keep doin' this?! Just t'torture me?' Rogue thought. Rogue nodded. "Yeah, it's jus' how it happened." She replied and couldn't help but sound a little venomous.  
  
Scott rubbed the back of his head as if thinking of what to say next. "It's just hard, you know, when you live with so many people, to treat each one specially. You know?"  
  
"Yeah Ah know, so why are y'tellin' me this and not one o'the others that y'don' socialize with other then practice and missions?" Rogue fumed, getting very angry. She couldn't believe this! Why was he doing this? Just to screw around with her feelings?  
  
Scott stopped, but Rogue kept walking. She felt a hand grab her wrist and she stopped and turned around to look at Scott. 'Owe' he mouthed. "That was harsh." Scott trailed.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Rogue asked, pulling her wrist back.  
  
"Look, I just want to be a friend. Not an acquaintance, is that so hard?" Scott asked, running his hand through his hair again.  
  
'Yeah it's so hard! It's hard t'try and be friends with someone y'lihke!' Rogue thought. She sighed. "Yes Scott, it would be that hard." Rogue simply said, turning her back to him and trying to walk on, but Scott had gripped her shoulders.  
  
"Why?" He asked.  
  
"Jus', because!" Rogue snarled. She didn't want to go into why. He liked Jean and she liked him! Case closed! There wasn't any chance for her left and being friends with him when she knew she could never have him would just be torture. Why was he doing this?  
  
"Rogue, why won't you tell me?" He pursued.  
  
"Because, Ah don't want t'even ruin our acquaintance as we've called it!" Rogue replied, slouching her shoulders in defeat.  
  
Scott shook his head. "Nothing you say can do that Rogue."  
  
"Oh yeah? Fihne! Ah lihke y'Scott. Not lihke a friend, but as in crush, okay? Ah have, ever since Ah joined the team. Thing is, you like Jean, she lihkes you! Ah've got no chance and Ah know it! But it is still hard fo' me t'be around ya knowin' that Ah can't have ya!" Rogue burst out.  
  
Scott looked utterly shocked. He hadn't been ready for that. She could tell, even under those glasses, that his eyes were wide.  
  
"Look, Ah can accept that Ah can't have ya and that Jean can, heck, Ah've 'accepted' that Ah can't even touch you or anyone else, but that doesn't mean that Ah can handle it. Especially bein' close t'ya. Even in friendship." Rogue finished. She then turned and walked away, leaving Scott petrified on the sidewalk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey, thanx for the reviews! Not many. but thanx! I don't continue without reviews. *evil grin* lol. thanx all of you!  
  
^Crysala^ 


	3. Accepting the Truth

Scott walked into the mansion in a bit of a daze. Either Ted or Ben had said that she had liked him at first, but Scott knew that both of them over exaggerated when it came to crushes and stuff, so he hadn't taken it seriously.  
  
He was feeling emotions now that he didn't even know what they were. His head spun. It was too much to take in for one day. He wanted to give it a rest, but Kitty phased through the ceiling into the room and he just had to interrogate her.  
  
"Hey Kitty, can I talk to you?" He asked.  
  
Kitty turned around. "Oh, yeah, like sure." She said with a nod, walking toward him. "What do you want?"  
  
Scott didn't know how to start. "You and Rogue are close right?" He asked.  
  
Kitty shrugged. "As close as she'll like, let anyone get to her." Kitty replied.  
  
"Right. Well," He struggled for words.  
  
"What do you want to know about her?" Kitty asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, I had an, uh, interesting conversation with her today. Could you tell me; who does she like?" He asked.  
  
Kitty laughed. "Well, that's obvious! She likes. uh." Kitty trailed, realizing who it was she was even talking to.  
  
"Yes?" Scott urged.  
  
"Oh, it's not important." Kitty said quickly.  
  
"Kitty." Scott urged.  
  
"Look, it isn't my place to tell. If you want to know, ask Rogue." Kitty replied.  
  
"She already told me." Scott mumbled.  
  
"What?!" Kitty exclaimed! "Why- how- when?" Kitty was excited now.  
  
"It was, kind of my fault. I certainly wasn't ready for the answer." Scott trailed.  
  
"Yeah, especially because you like, like Jean and all. But that's okay, Rogue's cool with it." Kitty said quickly.  
  
Scott nodded absently. "That's what she said. I just, had to ask you and confirm it." He explained unnecessarily. He then turned and walked away, just as confused as before. He wanted to talk to Rogue again, but he didn't know what about. He didn't think he'd be too comfortable talking about what he had just found out, and he didn't think that Rogue would want to either. He just wanted to see her again now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
GAhhh! I'm just making short chapters today aren't I? Sorry, I had to have it short, but I don't have all day. I'm going somewhere and instead of making you wait from Thursday till Sunday to get the next one, I decided just from Friday to Sunday.. even if it is a short chapter. *cries* Sorry. please forgive me. Remember. reviews are still required to get another chapter. Aren't I evil? lol. Sorry, I don't mean to be. Really!  
  
^Crysala^ 


	4. Regrets

Rogue dropped onto her bed as soon as she got to her room. She heaved out a huge sigh and then whipped off her gloves. She felt naked with them off. Exposed and bare.  
  
Rogue shook her head. "He acted lihke he didn't have a clue! Fer heavens sake, everyone's noticed that Ah've had a crush on him! Even Jean!" Rogue fumed to herself, visualizing the look of shock on Scott's face when she had told him.  
  
She was furious. She had just been starting to get over her crush on him, then he went ahead and did this? She couldn't take it. Watching him and Jean day after day, seeing the longing for someone else in his eyes! She couldn't stand it! She lived with it. And right when she begins to get over it and the fact that she'll probably always be alone, he causes all those finally submerged feelings to resurface.  
  
Kitty phased through the door and walked straight for Rogue. "You told him?" She asked quietly in disbelief.  
  
Rogue sat up and put her head in her hands. "Yeah, Ah did, so what!" Rogue replied, not wanting to talk to Kitty about it.  
  
"Why? I mean, like, I never thought you would!" Kitty exclaimed.  
  
"Ugh! Look, he wouldn' leave meh alone 'bout us not bein' friends and he forced me t'explain why it just wouldn' work out!" Rogue said quickly and firmly, hoping Kitty would get the clue that she didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"He seemed really shocked. Do you think he like, seriously never noticed before?" Kitty asked.  
  
Rogue grimaced. It had been the same thing she had been wondering and Kitty obviously hadn't gotten the clue that she didn't want to talk about it. "Ah don't want t'talk about it!" Rogue growled, lying back down on her bed.  
  
Kitty took a step back in surprise. "Sorry." She muttered, she then sat on her own bed. "What do you think will like, happen now?" Kitty asked.  
  
Rogue shrugged. "Probably nothin'. Scott'll probably jus' feel weird around meh and try t'avoid me." Rogue replied.  
  
"I don't think he'll do that." Kitty replied.  
  
"Oh? What 'do' y'think he'll do? He lihkes Jean, he'll hafta feel weird around meh now." Rogue pointed out.  
  
Kitty opened her mouth to say something when a knock came to the door.  
  
"Yes?" Rogue asked first.  
  
"Danger room session! Get dressed!" Logan called. Rogue and Kitty groaned, but they both got up and got dressed for a danger room session.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry for the long delay and yet Another short chapter. For those who might be reading some of my other stories. sorry for not updating today. I will later! I just have to do some typing and I will update. :D  
  
^Crysala^ 


	5. Trusting Jean

Six of Xavier's students stood in uniform in front of Logan in the Danger Room.  
  
"Okay squirts, this session is to work on trust. I know that each of you have at least one person you know you can absolutely trust and wouldn't be afraid to put your lives into their hands, but today we're going to work on building our trust in our other teammates. Each of you will be doing this session four times with only two different people. I have picked the pairs. Kurt and Evan, you will be going first. You two decide who goes blind folded first. The rest of you may exit." Logan explained.  
  
Rogue groaned inwardly as she left the room, yet Kurt and Evan remained. She knew she wouldn't get paired with Kurt or Kitty now. Those were the only two she completely trusted with her life. She'd never admit that she did, but she did.  
  
There was a nice long period of time in which the remaining four sat outside that was completely quiet. Rogue's eyes kept wandering to the teen standing next to Jean. He was really handsome, but she knew she had no chance with him. Why did she continue to hope? And now he knew. How would he react to her now?  
  
'There's no chance left, jus' stop thinkin' 'bout him.' Rogue growled to herself angrily. She was sick of hoping, especially when she knew it was useless. She stood no chance.  
  
She looked away from him and at Kitty. Kitty had pulled out her laptop and was probably writing a letter to her parents. Rogue absently watched her hands slide across the keyboard, hitting specific keys as she formed words on the screen that Rogue couldn't see from where she was standing.  
  
~  
  
Scott continued to gaze at Jean. She was really beautiful, but something was missing now. So suddenly, something between them was missing. Or perhaps just different. He couldn't figure it out.  
  
He turned his gaze on the Goth who was watching her friend type on her laptop. Rogue was beautiful too, but in her own way. At the same time it was very different, very attractive.  
  
He mentally smacked himself. What was he thinking? He looked back at Jean, she had turned to look at him and her green eyes bore into his covered ones. She smiled at him, a big, beautiful smile. He felt something different though. Usually, his stomach turned and he would have the urge to reach out and hold her, but for some reason, he didn't feel that this time. In fact, as he thought about it, he hadn't in a while, it was just-  
  
"So, we like, have to do this blindfolded? That's going to like, totally suck! I'm gonna so freak." Kitty said, interrupting Scott's thoughts.  
  
"That's what it sounds like." Jean replied, taking her eyes away from Scott. He was oddly relieved by this.  
  
After a few more minutes of silence, Kurt and Evan walked back into the room. They were sweating and looked tired. They both plopped down onto a bench.  
  
"Alright, Kitty and Scott. You next." Logan said, poking his head through the door.  
  
The two got up and walked through the door.  
  
~  
  
Rogue looked at her obvious partner. Jean. She didn't really trust Jean at all. Not that the girl wasn't trustworthy. They were just never friends, and it was hard to live with someone that was so perfect. She could never compare against that girl and now she would have to try and protect her in an obstacle course.  
  
Jean would have to guide her too. She figured that wasn't so bad. With her telekinesis, she should be able to keep her quite safe. If something came at her, Jean could easily move her out of the way, or move anything that came at her.  
  
"Well, I guess that leaves us, doesn't it." Jean said, not really even asking.  
  
Rogue shrugged. "Guess so."  
  
"Do you want to be blindfolded first? Or me?" Jean questioned.  
  
"Ah should probably go first. Y'can do a bettah job at protectin' me then Ah could do at protecting you." Rogue replied simply.  
  
By now, Kurt and Evan had gained enough energy to begin talking. or. fighting.  
  
"I can't believe you let me get hit by zat guy! I swear, I must have a huge bump on my head!" Kurt groaned at Evan.  
  
"Hey man, I'm not the one that ported me off the side of that ledge then dropped me! I still have to do this again and my ankle hurts!" Evan growled back.  
  
Kurt snorted and shook his head. "Vell, if you vould have trusted me zen you vouldn't freak out vhen I port and push avay from me!"  
  
Evan scowled. "You didn't even warn me that you were going to port!"  
  
And on they went. Obviously, this was a lesson they needed to learn.  
  
"Stripes and Red, your next." Logan said as Kitty and Scott walked back into the room, tired and sweaty also.  
  
Once the two of them had walked back into the room, Logan revealed a black blind fold. "Who's wearing this first?" He asked.  
  
Rogue took it and Logan tied it tightly on her head. He then walked off and Jean put a hand on Rogue's covered shoulder. Rogue noticed the lights go down even through the blind fold and her other senses snapped into effect and she subconsciously got into a fighting stance. "Alright, where are we?" Rogue asked in a quiet voice.  
  
_It's really dark, but there's a thin bridge that we're going to have to go over first. Ready? I'll lead you._ Jean replied in her mind, placing either hands on her shoulders.  
  
Rogue nodded and began to walk slowly, Jean guiding her. She then felt the thresh hold onto the bridge, but continued to walk since Jean was still grasping her.  
  
_Stop Rogue!_ Jean said as her fists tightened on her shoulders. Rogue stopped abruptly and heard some of the bridge collapse in.  
  
"Thanks." Rogue muttered. "How big's the gap?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Not that big. Want me levitate you to the other side?" Jean asked.  
  
"Whatevah y'prefer." Rogue replied. Jean was then letting go and Rogue was being lifted up and over the gap.  
  
As soon as she was on the other side though she heard a voice scream in her head. _Rogue look out!_  
  
'Look out? Move forward? Duck?' Rogue thought frantically, trying to reach out with her senses. It was useless though and she felt one of those optic type blasts the machines shoot hit her between the shoulders and she fell hard onto her stomach. There was a loud crumbling sound and she felt the bridge under her tilt slightly. It had broken.  
  
The part of the bridge under her dropped, but her body was still held in place. She was then standing upright and hovering over until she landed on firm ground. "We off the bridge yet?" Rogue asked, trying to ignore the ache in her back.  
  
"Yeah, we're off." Jean replied. "There are five figures coming towards us. People, none look that big. Ready?" Jean asked, putting a hand on Rogue's shoulder.  
  
"Ah don' think Ah have a choice t'be ready." Rogue replied. She felt the drop of a foot to her right and she side kicked out at it, knowing from the sound that it was close enough. "Just warn meh if Ah'm about t'hurt ya." Rogue warned as she ducked, imagining that one would try to punch her.  
  
A hand grabbed her hair and was pulling her up. She reached up and wrapped her covered hands around her attacker's wrist and figured out what direction it was coming from. She kicked behind her, meeting her offender's knees.  
  
The person staggered back and released her. She then felt her body being pulled back by an invisible force then felt a slight gust of wind pass her nose, meaning a punch had just missed her.  
  
"Thanks." Rogue said to Jean. Jean didn't respond though and Rogue felt a hand land on her wrist. It twirled her in it's direction and she felt a fist meet her stomach. She suppressed a groan and thrust a fist out and ended up meeting it in the chest.  
  
_They're all down, but now there are blades coming at us! Duck!_ Jean yelled in Rogue's head. Rogue dived to the ground instantly.  
  
Rogue then felt lights come back on. She felt behind her head and pulled the blindfold off and looked around. The place was back to normal and Logan was coming toward them. He bent down and held out a hand for Rogue to use to get up. She took it and was pulled to her feet. Logan then took the blindfold and tied it around Jean's head.  
  
"Okay Stripes, you protect her now." Logan told her. Rogue nodded. The place then went dark again. It looked as if they were in the ruins of an old castle. Lance was suddenly in front of them and the ground began to shake.  
  
Rogue put a hand on Jean's shoulder, ready to protect her. "Y'might want t'hover a bit." Rogue warned as she began to slightly loose her balance. Jean listened but Rogue noticed some bricks coming loose on the ceiling. "Jean! Move right!" Rogue yelled. Jean did so and it fell and hit nothing but the ground.  
  
Rogue jumped at Lance and tackled him to the ground. Toad had jumped at Jean though now.  
  
_Rogue, what's going on now?_ Jean asked, and Rogue noticed that Jean seemed to be looking frantically around.  
  
_Toad is to yer left._ Rogue warned. Jean turned to her left suddenly and thrust her hand out. Toad then flew back and onto his back.  
  
_Now what?_ Jean asked.  
  
_Ah dunno. There's nothin' yet._ Rogue replied, standing up from the now unconscious image of Lance.  
  
A bunch of men jumped into the room. "This again Logan? Typical." Rogue muttered loudly. She figured that this was at the end of each one though, just to test them.  
  
"Okay Jean, this is just like the ending of the last one. Got the idea?" Rogue asked, backing toward the red head who had landed.  
  
The guys closed on them. "Two t'yer left, three in front o' us, and four t'the back." Rogue muttered.  
  
Jean looked as if she was about to do something, but one of the guys had punched out at her and it landed on her side. She yelped in pain and bumped into Rogue, making her stumble into one of the guys who had already begun to attack so his fist met the side of her face.  
  
"Behind you!" Rogue yelled, trying to keep her attention on Jean and receiving a punch to her ribs. She breathed in pain and kicked at the guy. Jean had thrown the guy behind her, backward. One in front of her got to her before Rogue could warn her though and he punched her in the nose.  
  
Jean whimpered loudly in pain and she thrust out both arms to her side, pushing everyone in the room besides herself into the wall with her telekinesis so hard that Rogue felt her body being slowly crushed under the weight. Her hands were digging into the walls and she couldn't breath, not even to tell Jean that she was hurting her.  
  
Rogue managed to let a moan escape her as her body continued to be crushed against the metal of the wall. Jean didn't let off though and Logan had to stop the program. Jean still hadn't noticed yet and Rogue felt herself begin to suffocate and bones begin to ache. It felt as if soon they would even break.  
  
"Red!" Logan scolded. "What are you trying to do? Kill Rogue?!" Logan demanded.  
  
Jean gasped and pulled her arms back. Rogue gasped in air as the pressure was suddenly let off and she fell limply to the ground. "Rogue! Are you okay?" Jean asked worriedly, setting a hand on Rogue's back. Rogue was breathing heavily, her chest heaving, grateful for new air.  
  
Logan's hands found their way under her arms and he pulled her up and held her limply in his arms. "You going to be okay?" Logan asked her.  
  
Rogue attempted to talk, but her chest hurt terribly after all that pressure and she only managed to nod slightly.  
  
"Let's just get you out of here to get some rest." He replied, half dragging her toward the door.  
  
"Rogue, I am so sorry!" Jean said apologetically.  
  
_Jean, calm down! Ah'll be fihne._ Rogue replied, not being able to talk verbally with the girl.  
  
~  
  
Scott waited outside for Rogue and Jean. Ironic that they would be put together for something like this right after something like this had happened. He was questioning himself so much now. He didn't know what he wanted anymore.  
  
The door opened and Jean walked in, a large bruise was forming on her face. He was just about to ask what had happened when Logan came in half carrying Rogue who was breathing hard and her eyes closed as if she had just been through great pain. He instantly forgot about jean and rushed over to Rogue.  
  
"What happened?" He demanded of Logan. Logan looked briefly at Jean, then handed Rogue over to Scott. Scott took her into his arms and sat down so he had a better grip on the Goth.  
  
"Kitty, Evan, you're next." Logan said, ignoring Scott's question, then walking back into the danger room. The two left.  
  
"Vhat happened Jean?" Kurt asked as Scott pulled Rogue further into his arms. He was oddly worried about her. It was also weird, the feeling of her in his arms. He felt happy and comfortable. More comfortable (and happy) then he thought he ever would. Especially being so close to something that was so dangerous.  
  
"Uh, I, uh, well, it'll be okay, so lets not worry about it." Jean replied, but Scott understood it. Somehow, he had learned to read the girl. Jean had done this, it had been an accident, but it had been her fault. As he realized this, an anger burned in his chest. towards Jean.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey.thanx for all the encouragement and reviews! I'm glad you like it, and I'm sorry that I won't be able to update consecutively. Thanx for being so patient!!! :D  
  
^Crysala^ 


	6. Trusting Rogue

Rogue opened her eyes to look down and see that she was being held in someone's arms. She quickly moved away and sat up. She had regained her breath and her body merely ached. She looked to see who had been holding her and had to suppress a gasp of surprise.  
  
"Uh, thanks, Scott." Rogue said quietly. She then moved over and next to Kurt.  
  
"You okay?" He asked in a worried voice.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Rogue replied.  
  
"Ve vere vorried, vhat happned?" Kurt asked.  
  
Rogue looked at Jean. _Ah won't tell if y'don want meh too._ Rogue said mentally, hoping Jean would catch that she was talking to her.  
  
_I'm, uh, well, pretty embarrassed about it. I really didn't mean to. If I'd have known I was hurting you._ She trailed.  
  
_It's alright Jean! Okay, Ah won't tell._ "It was nothin', just an accident." Rogue replied.  
  
The door opened. "Kurt, Jean, your next." Logan said as Kitty and Evan walked into the room. Rogue felt bad. She had been the only one actually injured. It made her feel weak.  
  
"I guess that leaves us as partners." Scott said in a very out of place tone. He didn't know how to talk to her anymore.  
  
"Guess so." Rogue replied, suddenly feeling very embarrassed. Only minutes ago she had been lying in his arms. Maybe if it hadn't been quite like this, and she had actually known it was him holding her, she could have actually enjoyed it. Now she was just completely embarrassed.  
  
After a while of awkward silence, Kurt and Jean walked back in through the door.  
  
"Okay, Stripes, Cyclops, your turn." He said, beckoning them into the room.  
  
~  
  
Scott entered the room again and looked around. Of course nothing had changed, but he needed something to distract him so his thoughts wouldn't get the better of him.  
  
"Okay, which one wants to be blindfolded this time 'round?" Logan asked, waving the blindfold.  
  
"I will." Scott said when Rogue looked at him as if not knowing weather to volunteer or not.  
  
Logan shrugged and tied it tightly on Scott's head after Scott had removed his visor.  
  
"Oh great." Rogue muttered. "Now neither o' us have powers."  
  
"You still have them Stripes, you just decide not to use 'em." Logan replied with a shrug, then he turned to walk off.  
  
"Well, maybe if y'knew what it was lihke t'use mah powers, y'wouldn't either." Rogue mumbled so low that Scott almost missed it.  
  
Actually for a second he thought he had and had questioned, "What's that?"  
  
"Uh, nothin'." Rogue replied quickly. He then noticed even through the blindfold and his eyelids, that the light turned down.  
  
Rogue laid her hand lightly on his shoulder. So lightly, that at first he had wondered if he was just imagining it. "There's a tunnel in front, Ah'm gonna lead y'though. Ah can't see much, so yer goin' t'hafta bare with me." Rogue said, she then pushed slightly on his shoulder, insinuating that he should walk forward.  
  
Scott continued to walk forward, every muscle alert for action. It was beginning to be nerve-racking that nothing had happened yet though, and Rogue was obviously feeling the same way, for her light touch had become tense and nearly painful. She was much stronger then he would have given her credit for.  
  
Rogue suddenly pulled him back and his back ran into the wall, but it seemed as if that was what Rogue was aiming for. "Press yo'self against the wall or y'gonna get run ovah!" Rogue warned quickly.  
  
Scott quickly obeyed, but flinched, for now Rogue's grip was even tighter and it really did hurt. He figured though, that if you got as little physical contact as she did, you probably wouldn't know how tight is too tight too.  
  
"Ease off a bit would you?" He asked nicely. "You're stronger then you probably think." Scott warned.  
  
"Oh! Ah'm sorry Scott." Rogue replied quickly, and she completely let go for a second. It was then back on his shoulder again, but as light as it had in the first place.  
  
"What had happened? I mean, why did I have to press me up against the wall? What would have run over us?" He asked.  
  
"Well, tha tunnel's at a slant and a boulder came down. Ah think Logan's bin watchin' too much Extreme Elimination." Rogue replied.  
  
"What?" Scott asked confused, having no idea what Rogue was talking about.  
  
"Duck!" Rogue yelled, pulling him down as she dived to duck too.  
  
Scott immediately ducked, just in time too. Whatever went over their heads had been so close it had ruffled his hair.  
  
Once he was crouched down Rogue held him there. He wondered what it was that was going over their head, but before he could ask, Rogue's shoulder dug into his and it sent him onto his side. There was then an "umph" as something obviously hit Rogue.  
  
"Rogue? Are you okay?" Scott asked, getting to his knees.  
  
"Yeah, Ah'm fine." Rogue replied, but he could hear from her voice that something pained her.  
  
"Get up, we're almost t'the end o' the tunnel." Rogue said, but this time she sounded fine, like nothing had just hurt her.  
  
He stood and Rogue's hand was back on his shoulder and she was leading him forward. After a slight couple of moments Rogue spoke. "Ah've got good news and bad news." Rogue informed him.  
  
"Let's hear the good news first." Scott replied.  
  
"Okay, good news, we're outta the tunnel. That bad news; we're surrounded bah men that don' look easy t'bring down." Rogue answered. "There's three behind us, two in front, and one on either side." Rogue continued.  
  
Scott nodded. This would be hard. Rogue was right, neither of them had their power for this. Perhaps if he told her to steal his. but there were things in his head that he didn't want her to see. Not yet at least. If it had been sooner, then he would have had nothing to hide since she had already seen everything. But then again, this was a stimulation to practice trust. "Rogue, take my power." Scott said, grabbing her hand that was on his shoulder and facing where he figured she must be.  
  
"What? NO!" Rogue replied, pulling her hand away.  
  
"Look, neither of us have our power to use which leaves us quite hopeless-"  
  
"Scott, Ah never knew quite 'how' much y'mistrusted me." Rogue interrupted, almost playfully. "To you're right! One's charging!" Rogue warned. "Go low!" Rogue directed. Scott ducked and someone ran into him, but his feet were firmly placed and he didn't fall over. He punched at the person and his fist met his stomach.  
  
"Behind ya!" Rogue warned, but her voice was slightly haggard which Scott figured was the result of currently fighting.  
  
He ducked again and rolled away. The man that had charged from behind ran into the one in front. A fist met his back and he staggered forward. As he did, he listened even more carefully, and off slightly to the left he could hear sounds of battle. It must be Rogue.  
  
A fist met his back again and he quickly averted his attention to whoever was punching him. He punched high and was surprised at how accurate that punch had been. He had gotten the guy right in the jaw.  
  
Scott grabbed the thing's shoulder, but suddenly it went completely limp and the sound of fighting stopped.  
  
"Good job." Logan said, taking the blind fold off Scott. He then walked over to Rogue and put it on her.  
  
Scott looked at her. Now it was his turn to guide her. She waited and then the lights went down and the stimulation came in view.  
  
"So, where are we?" Rogue asked.  
  
Scott laid his hand on her shoulder and replied, "We're in a cave." He didn't move though, his normal thoughts had escaped him. It had been in right after being in a cave where they had been able to finally convince Rogue to join their side. Well, 'they' hadn't convinced her. After Mystique had pushed him off the side of a cliff Rogue had absorbed her and found that Mystique had betrayed her. That must have been around the time that he had betrayed her too. After that day it had been Jean all the way. And Rogue had even saved his life.  
  
Scott shook his head, then realized that they both were still just standing there. Obviously Rogue was thinking about that time too.  
  
"We better get moving." Scott said, beckoning for her to go forward with a slight nudge with his palm.  
  
Rogue jolted a bit, being taken so quickly out of her thought. "Uh, yeah, sorry." Rogue said quickly. They then headed forward. The ground suddenly shook sending Scott to the ground. Rogue had managed to maintain her balance though. It was funny how that girl always seemed to beat him in physical things. 'She really should try out for some sports at school.'  
  
"What was thaht? Avalanche?" Rogue asked.  
  
"I dunno." Scott replied standing up. "I didn't see anything that might have caused that." There was then a loud creak and he looked around to see one of the stalactites on the ceiling swaying slightly, it's deadly point right above them.  
  
There was then a snap and Scott dived into Rogue pushing her to the ground. He fell onto her and she quickly grabbed his arms tightly and threw him off her. "Scott! What just happened?" She called to where they both had been. She jumped to her feet and got in a fighting stance.  
  
"I'm over here, where you threw me." He replied, rubbing his now aching butt where he had landed. He knew that he'd think twice from now on before ever attacking her.  
  
"Oh Scott! Ah'm sorry! Ah thought we were bein' attacked!" Rogue quickly apologized.  
  
"It's okay." Scott assured her, walking toward her. "We better get moving again though."  
  
"Okay, you're the leader." Rogue replied with a shrug.  
  
Scott cringed slightly. For some reason that had sounded wrong. He knew that he basically was the leader, and he didn't mind the title, but it sounded weird coming from Rogue. He really hadn't heard her say that that much.  
  
"Come on." He said dryly, taking her shoulder again and leading them forward. There was a slight slope of rocks then that they had to go down. "Careful where you put your feet. We're going down hill and there looks like there's a 'lot' of loose rocks.  
  
He stepped down the slope and carefully led Rogue down next to him. At one point, almost halfway down the slope, Rogue accidentally caught her foot on a rather large stone and stumbled forward trying not to trip, Scott grabbed both of her shoulders but the rocks under him began to slide. This caused other rocks to be unlodged and soon they fell onto their backs and were being pelted with stones as they came tumbling around them.  
  
Scott soon lost sight of Rogue as they slide away from each other and he attempted to cover his head as he slid down, rocks hitting his arms, legs, and head if they somehow managed to get between his arms. Not only was he being pelted by rocks though, but he was also scraping across them as he fell downward. He was sure that he had a rock jammed deep into his shoulder.  
  
Soon he wished he couldn't feel all together. His body had rolled slightly and he was falling with his left arm scraping extremely painfully against the rocks.  
  
Finally he was at the bottom, but this was probably worse. He was still lying over rocks while more landed on him as they hit the bottom and began piling over them, the weight beginning to be unbearable.  
  
When the final sounds of rocks falling, he attempted at movement. Every muscle in his body protested and the weight was almost too much to even breath.  
  
"Rogue!" Came the ruff voice of Logan. "Scott!"  
  
"I'm over here!" Scott yelled. There was then the sound of Logan's adamantium claws coming out. The rocks over him were then being cut loose. Finally the rocks over his head was being lifted up and he shifted slightly to look up and see Logan's worried face. Scott then cringed as every muscle in his body screamed for attention.  
  
"I'll get you out, don't worry." Logan assured him, then he began lifting other rocks over him. "Where's Stripes?" He asked.  
  
Scott's chest tightened suddenly as he thought of Rogue. She had been caught in the rock slide too and was probably under all these rocks too. "I- I don't know, she tripped and-" He trailed off as Logan helped him up. He had a hard time standing though. His clothes were torn and he was bleeding from scrapes all over his arms, back, and legs. His face was even badly scratched. His left arm was the worse off and he couldn't really even move it. He looked down and wished he hadn't. His arm was extremely scratched and his shoulder was- he felt suddenly sick and he didn't want to think about it. He looked up. "We have to find her!" Scott said, forcing strength into his legs and hand as he began to dig through the rocks at the bottom of the slope with his left arm dangling uselessly.  
  
He couldn't help but worry. If Logan had stopped the stimulation (the lights were still on, but the slope had really physically been there, how, Scott had no idea) then this really was serious. They could have been seriously wounded and now Rogue was lying under all these rocks.  
  
What was he talking about? 'He' was seriously wounded. He couldn't even move his arm with his free will.  
  
"What in the name of all that's holy were you thinking by putting something like this in here?!" Scott demanded of Logan as he furiously dug through the rocks, his pain forgotten and replaced with worry.  
  
"The rock she tripped over was a base rock. There was absolutely no way this would have happened in any other case. It just so happened that she dislodged that specific rock!" Logan replied, standing still and sniffing the air.  
  
"Well, where is she?!" Scott demanded furiously.  
  
"That way." Logan replied, pointing to an area and walking toward it, still sniffing the air. "She's under here."  
  
Scott began moving the rocks away frantically while Logan helped. After a little bit of digging they could see her small form lying crumpled and limp on the ground. "Rogue! Rogue!" Scott said frantically, moving closer to her. Her body and clothes was much in the same shape as his was. Her worse injury was her hip though. It had a huge gash and he felt sick again and he could feel his face turning probably a shade of light green.  
  
He cautiously rolled her onto her back for his gloves had been torn almost completely off and hers had been too. He then moved her head into his lap where he saw she probably hit her head which was the reason for her being unconscious.  
  
"Stripes! Stripes, wake up!" Logan said, holding his hand as if to shake her, but as if he would break her if he touched her. "Rogue!"  
  
There was a groan of pain and her eyes opened slightly. She looked around. "Ah screwed up, didn't Ah?" She asked sarcastically, a slight and forced smile on her lips. She groaned again. "Ah think Ah hurt mah hip." She went to look down but Scott quickly put his hand up to stop her, which was successful for Rogue quickly turned her head away so their skin didn't meet. "What's up?" She asked.  
  
"Uh, you just don't want to see it." Scott replied. "Here, I'll carry you." He offered.  
  
Rogue lifted an eyebrow. "Number one, Ah wouldn't let y'carry me; and number two, doesn' look lihke y'could if Ah'd let ya." Rogue said, looking at Scott's left arm and shoulder skeptically. "Ah'll manage walking."  
  
It was Scott's turn to look at her skeptically, and his eyes quickly wandered to her injured hip. When he looked back up at Rogue, her face was even paler then usual and he noticed that she had followed his gaze.  
  
She quickly shook her head as if to clear it and looked up at Logan. "Ah'm gonna kill ya!" Rogue teased.  
  
"Okay, but do it later. You two think you can manage to make it to the hospital wing? I have to lecture the rest of the team." Logan said standing up.  
  
Scott looked up at the man in disbelief. Had he even looked at them?! Neither of them was in the shape to stand let alone try to make it to the hospital wing.  
  
Logan missed the look and hurried away from them. When Scott looked back at Rogue, she was trying to get up and was nearly there, but her face was distorted in pain and he could tell that she was holding her breath so she wouldn't make any sounds of pain. Scott just stared at her for a couple seconds, amazed at how determined and strong she was. She truly was beautiful. Even with cuts all over her, she looked amazing, and oddly radiant. For those few seconds he just stared, it was all he could do.  
  
Rogue attempted to take a step forward and successfully stepped onto her left leg. As she brought her right leg forward with an intake of pained breath, she set her right leg down and tried to lift her next leg. There was a scream of pain and Rogue fell onto her knees. Scott jumped up as she tensed every muscle in an attempt to block out all of the pain.  
  
Scott slipped his right arm around her and helped her up. "Here, lean on me. Try not to use your right leg."  
  
Rogue looked up at him for a second and her expression was like many in one. Embarrassment, pain, appreciation, and fright. Fright? What was she afraid of?  
  
They walked silently together to the hospital wing, Rogue gripping Scott's good shoulder as she leaned against him, and him gripping her side so she could walk without using her right leg, together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry that Rogue has to get hurt two chapters in a row, but I got the ideas and just had to flow with them. I hope you still like. and I hope I'm not overdoing it. (which I probably am knowing me.) Anyway, I've got an idea for the next chapter, but I'm still open for ideas, so if you have any. spill. :D  
  
Thanx for the reviews!!!  
  
^Crysala^ 


	7. Recovering

Rogue awoke with bright lights shining in her eyes. When had she fallen asleep? She then remembered what had happened and cringed. She sat up and looked instantly at her hip. She couldn't see it, not in the clothes she was wearing. They were loose pajama type pants made for the hospital wing.  
  
She looked around at her arms, but they weren't scratched up. She inspected her hip and it was fine. She then looked around the room. There were two beds in the area. Scott was lying asleep on one, his arms and face cut up badly. 'Then how come Ah'm fihne?' Rouge thought.  
  
Rogue looked in another direction to see a chair by her bed and an unconscious Logan was resting in it. She then noticed the other presence in her head. It was Logan.  
  
She uncovered herself and went by Scott's bed. She looked down at him. His shades were on of course. She sighed. She wanted to wait for him to wake up, but desperately wanted to get out of these clothes. She quickly headed for the door. She headed upstairs.  
  
Kurt bamfed in front of her as she was heading up the stairs. He turned around and as he saw her, embraced her in a hug.  
  
"Kurt!" She groaned as she pushed away. "What are y'doin?" She demanded.  
  
"I vas vorried about you. Mr. Logan vouldn't tell us vhat happened. Vhen practice got over, Jean looked for vhere you two vere and found zat you vere in the hospital ving. I vas really vorried." Kurt explained, looking at her clothing.  
  
"Well, as y'can see, Ah'm fihne." Rogue replied, heading back up the stairs.  
  
"But after ve found out vhere you two vere-" Kurt continued, grabbing her sleeve and pulling her back. "Ve vent and checked on you, and you had scratches and bruises all over you. You look fine now." He gave her a questioned look.  
  
Rogue smiled. "It's alright Kurt. Ah'm fihne, and Scott will be too. Ah'm goin' t'get changed though. These clothes are killin' me."  
  
"Okay." Kurt replied, a little disappointed that Rogue wouldn't tell him what had happened, but understanding none the less.  
  
^~^  
  
"How ya doing Scott?" A female voice rang in his ears.  
  
"Rogue?" He asked, putting a hand to his head for it ached terribly, but when he managed to squint his eyes open, he saw red hair and green eyes.  
  
"No, it's me, Jean." Jean replied. She then helped him up so he could sit.  
  
For some reason, this news didn't help him any. He was worried about Rogue. Was she okay? "How's Rogue doing?" Scott asked, immediately looking to the bed she had been lied on once Hank had given her the sleeping pill.  
  
She wasn't there. He didn't know if this was a bad thing or a good thing. "She's fine Scott. She went up to her room about an hour ago. Are you alright Scott? You don't look like you're in very good health." Jean said concerned.  
  
"I'll be fine, I just need rest." Scott said doubtfully. He still hurt really badly.  
  
"Scott, you don't look really well. Is there anything I can do?" Jean asked concerned.  
  
"No, there isn't. Thanks Jean." He replied, leaning back into his bed. "Well actually. What is Hank going to do about my shoulder?" Scott asked, without even looking at his shoulder.  
  
"The only thing he can think of to do with it is keep infection out, bandage it up, put your arm in a sling, and let it heal on its own." Jean replied with a definite frown.  
  
"How long does he think I'll have to leave it on for?" He asked getting a bit upset. This would defiantly but a damper in his danger room sessions.  
  
"And Rogue's just fine?" He asked, his thoughts somehow wondering back to her.  
  
"Yeah, she's fine." Jean replied.  
  
"What about her hip? They going to give her a crutch or something?" Scott asked.  
  
"Her hip? What do you mean? She's fine. Last I saw her, she didn't have a single scratch on her."  
  
"Not a scratch? But how? Who-" He stopped. 'Logan.' He thought.  
  
He tried to sit up again, but Jean held him down. "You really need to get your rest." She insisted.  
  
"No, I want to go to my room." Scott replied, fighting her hands.  
  
"Scott, you really should stay here." Jean fought.  
  
"Jean! Please!" Scott demanded, beginning to be angry.  
  
"Scott, you really need your rest." Jean said softly.  
  
"I plan on it; I'd just feel much more comfortable in my room! I'd be able to rest better too." Scott bargained.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Jean! I'm fine! My arm's bandaged and Hank will probably give me the sling later!" Scott continued, beginning to be very irritated. He really wasn't in the mood for this right now.  
  
Jean released him and he got to his feet. He swayed once he was there and Jean began to protest, but he ignored her as he began walking to his room, Jean trailing him, watching him carefully like he was glass.  
  
Scott made his way up the stairs to his room, Jean trailing annoyingly behind him. "What do you want Jean?" He asked, as he got to the doorway.  
  
"I'm just worried about you Scott. If you saw what I saw, you would be too." Jean replied, and he could see the genuine concern in those green eyes.  
  
"It's really nice that you care Jean, but I really need some sleep and I really want to be alone." Scott replied, his voice softening.  
  
Jean nodded and turned to leave as Scott went into his room and shut his door.  
  
~  
  
Rogue walked out of her room. She had just finished reading a book and was bored. She was still worried about Scott, but didn't want to disturb him.  
  
As she walked out she ran into Jean and she looked really worried. "What's wrong Jean?" She asked.  
  
"I'm worried about Scott. He just went into his room to get some sleep. He won't talk to me. Hey, you think you could go in there and make sure he's all right?" Jean asked.  
  
Rogue really didn't feel like facing him at the moment. It was her fault after all that what had happened had happened. If she had been more careful, she wouldn't have caused them to fall and start that rock slide. She figured that she at least owed it to him to make sure he was alright though.  
  
She nodded. "Okay, Ah've got nothin' else t'do anyway." Rogue replied.  
  
"Thank you." Jean said relieved. "I'll be downstairs. Let me know once you've talked to him." Jean requested and she then hurried down the stairs.  
  
Rogue made her way to Scott's room, hesitated at the door, then knocked.  
  
"Ugh, come in." He replied, his voice annoyed.  
  
Once again Rogue sighed, then hesitated to come in. She twisted the door knob and opened the door then stepped in. His room was dark, his curtains pulled and his lights off. Obviously he was trying to get some sleep.  
  
"Rogue?" He asked instantly once he saw her.  
  
"How y'doin'?" Rogue asked, closing the door behind her, but not moving any closer to him.  
  
"I'm okay. My arm's going to be in a sling for a while, but otherwise I should be fine." He replied sitting up.  
  
Rogue cringed. "Ah'm sorry." She muttered.  
  
Scott looked confused. "What'd you do?" He asked.  
  
Rogue blinked. "Ah made us trip! The rock slide; if Ah wouldn't have tripped, you'd be alright right now." Rogue replied.  
  
~  
  
Scott laughed. He had to stop though, for his chest burned and couldn't take it. "It wasn't your fault Rogue. You were blind folded, how were you supposed to know that rock was there?" He asked. Rogue shrugged. Why was she standing so far away? Was she really that embarrassed to be around him? "You know, you can sit down, you don't have to just stand there."  
  
"Ah probably won't be stayin' long. Jean wants t'know how yer doin'." Rogue replied, not moving.  
  
Scott felt suddenly angry. Was Jean trying to spy on him using Rogue? "So she asked you to come in here?" He asked a little coldly.  
  
"Uh, yeah, actually." Rogue replied.  
  
Scott shook his head; he didn't want to talk about Jean with Rogue. "You know, I'm really sorry." He said suddenly, without thinking about it.  
  
Rogue looked a little surprised at this. "Sorry for what?" She asked.  
  
"For ignoring you for so long. I didn't really realize that I was doing it."  
  
"Scott, Ah thought we already went through that. Ah'm fihne!" Rogue replied, and he wished he could see her face through the darkness of his room.  
  
"'You' went through it Rogue. I was to dumbstruck to reply." Scott replied, standing up.  
  
"Scott, you should lye down. And as for you bein' dumbstruck, had y'really nevah noticed before?" Rogue asked, regaining some of her composure and putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Rogue, I hadn't even noticed that Jean liked me." Scott replied.  
  
Rogue widened her eyes as if to say, 'yeah, good point.' "Well, Ah'll tell her yer fine." Rogue said, turning around to grab onto the door knob, but before she got a chance to twist it, a hand was on her shoulder.  
  
"Rogue please-" Scott asked.  
  
She turned back around. "Look Scott, there's nothin' t'explain. Really, Ah'm fihne, but when y'do this t'mean, it's only makin' things worse fo' me. If y'really care you'll stop this." Rogue pleaded her face down cast.  
  
Scott put his hand under her chin, but not quite touching her. She lifted her face though all the same to avoid touching him. "If you really want me to leave you alone, I will. I just wanted to explain."  
  
Rogue stepped back, her back running into the door, but away from his hand. She looked frightened, but not a normal frightened, it was something else. She looked as if she was afraid to get hurt. "Ah've told ya Scott, there's no need for explanation." She said, begging him to let her leave. He couldn't resist her plea and stepped back. She quickly turned around and left, probably to inform Jean that he was fine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BETH! Your back! I haven't heard from you in a long time! ^_^ I'm happy! W/B! :D  
  
Oh. and thanx for all the reviews everyone! They were really nice! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Not really action, I guess I just went back to the normal pace of things from the rest of the story. lol. I'm really glad you guys enjoy. I was afraid that this wouldn't turn out well, because for the most part I'm a Romy fan. *shrugs* I'm really starting to like Scrouge now. (Or. however they put the two names together.)  
  
^Crysala^ 


	8. Will you go out with me?

Scott's body was still sore when he awoke and still had scratches. He didn't know how he was going to explain his injuries to the kids at school.  
  
He got up and his head spun with slight pain as his body resisted the movement. He forced himself up though and looked at the clock. It was one twenty five. Probably Saturday.  
  
As he made his way out of the room, he saw the sling for his arm resting over the back of a chair. Scott quickly grabbed it and left his room.  
  
In the hallway, it was oddly quiet. He shrugged it off and continued downstairs. When he didn't see anyone there either, he began to get worried. He went down to were Hank usually stayed and was relieved to see him there.  
  
"Hank? Where is everybody?" Scott asked as he walked in, the sling still in his good arm.  
  
Hank turned around and smiled at him. "I'm glad to see you're awake." He moved his wheeled chair over and next to Scott and began helping his arm into the sling. "Just for safety reasons. It should heal pretty quickly." Hank told him.  
  
"Okay, but where is everybody?" Scott demanded.  
  
"They're at school. It's Monday you know." Hank replied, moving back.  
  
"Monday?! It was Friday when I went to sleep!" Scott exclaimed.  
  
"Actually it was Saturday. The first time both you and Rogue woke up was on Saturday. Rogue was a little startled to learn that too." Hank replied.  
  
"Monday?" Scott repeated blankly.  
  
"Yeah, the students were quite disappointed, loosing their ride to and from school." Hank said with a chuckle.  
  
"Why didn't Jean or-"  
  
"Touch 'you're' car? They know better then to take your car without asking. And you certainly weren't in the condition to be replying." Hank replied.  
  
Scott sighed. "I've missed school?" Scott whined. "I had a French test today! Humph. I'll just pick them up after school." Scott complained, turning to leave Hank's room. He headed up to the kitchen to get something to eat, for he found that he was starving.  
  
.  
  
^~^  
  
.  
  
At around three fifteen he got in his car and headed to the school. As he approached it Evan went down the street on a skateboard. At one point he saw Kurt port in a tree with kitty holding on. He wouldn't have to worry about the usual kids that caught a ride with him, though he was going to have to scold Kitty and Kurt. Just Jean was left though. She probably stayed after to help a teacher or something, and Rogue never caught a ride with him.  
  
He pulled into the school parking lot and looked around. He didn't see any of the mutants, not even the brotherhood. He figured they probably all had detention anyway. He got out of his car and headed inside. Jean probably had left and he had to talk to his French teacher about when to make up the test.  
  
When he returned to his car after talking to his French teacher, Jean was standing out side the car looking slightly embarrassed. She was fidgeting with a purse hanging from around her neck.  
  
"Uh, Jean?" Scott asked.  
  
Jean's head snapped up. "Oh Scott! Good, I was waiting for you!"  
  
"Umm. I see." Scott replied, and with his good arm, he beckoned her into the passenger seat and headed for the driver's seat. Jean grabbed his good shoulder and pulled him back.  
  
"There was, uh, something I wanted to ask you." Jean said nervously, not even looking him in the eye. This slightly startled him.  
  
"Alright." Scott beckoned her.  
  
"Well, there are rumors, you know, that you like me and well, I just." She trailed, her eyes wondering down to her purse.  
  
Scott became suddenly nervous and he just stared at her.  
  
"Well, I just thought that, well, I would just, ummm. ask, you know." She continued to talk nervously, but she glanced up at him through her long black eye lashes.  
  
Scott began to wonder weather she was going to ask him if he really did like her, or if she was going to ask him on a date. He began to be really nervous now. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know how to reply when she did ask. If she did, what would he say? He liked her, but things had changed. What had changed? He couldn't tell. Not anymore at least. After Rogue's confession his emotions had been a big jumble that he couldn't figure out. It stirred and invoked feelings towards her that he couldn't interpret yet.  
  
"Well, would you, umm." Jean continued.  
  
'She's going to ask me out!' Scott thought frantically if he wanted to. He looked at her intently. What did he usually see there? He'd see a wonderful and perfect girl, someone that he wanted as his own and wanted to hold. It was different now. She was a wonderful and beautiful friend. He didn't see her the same anymore. What had caused that? Rogue?  
  
"Would you, would, ummm. would you go out with me?" Jean finally finished. She took in a sharp breath and watched him through her lashes intently.  
  
What should he say? He didn't know. He didn't think; no; he didn't want to go out with her. Not now, not really. Why? Was it Rogue? What had she done to him? Did he like 'her' that way? So suddenly? Just like that? No, it had been for a long time. He had pushed his feelings for her aside though, his mind filled to the brim with Jean. Jean had been there longer, she had been touchable and she seemed to actually like him back some. Once Rogue had come along, he had worked really hard to convert her, but once she had, he had forced himself to push any of those thoughts/feelings aside. A relationship with the untouchable Rogue had been a preposterous idea. A beautiful red head that was touchable had been much more appealing.  
  
"Scott?" Jean provoked, looking straight at him now.  
  
"Oh umm. Well Jean," He trailed, thinking of how to put this. "Jean, I don't think a relationship between us is going to work." He trailed.  
  
Jean looked horrified. "What do you mean?" She asked quietly, her body stiffening.  
  
"Well, to be honest, I've been really confused with my feelings. I admit that I liked you, but right now I just can't figure out what it is I want." Scott replied, trying to be as nice as possible.  
  
Jean stared at him, a pained expression coming across her pretty features. "Are you asking me to wait?" She asked, beginning to get angry. "Because just to let you know, I can have other guys if-"  
  
"I wasn't asking you to wait!" Scott interrupted her, holding a hand up to shush her. He was growing angry. It hadn't been necessary to mention that she had other guys that would be willing to go out with her. "And if you have so many other guys that'd be willing, why ask me?" Scott fumed as he headed to the drivers seat.  
  
"What?!" Jean demanded, following his movements with her eyes. "Well! The nerve!" Jean fumed back. "I think I'll walk home!" Jean growled, then turned on her heel and headed toward the sidewalk.  
  
Scott jumped into the driver's seat to his empty car. He shook his head and put the key in the ignition, but he didn't turn the car on. He just sighed and leaned carelessly against the car seat.  
  
What was wrong with him? He wanted Jean! For so long he dreamed of the day when he could ask her out and she would say yes. Now that he got it (well despite the fact that 'she' had been the one to ask 'him' out) he didn't want it. He wanted something else. Something he wasn't quite sure if he could get.  
  
He started the car and headed home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
cally: I think you misunderstand me. There will be no Romy in this story though I do love Romy.  
  
I'm glad you all enjoy and think I'm doing this right! ^_^ That makes me happy!  
  
^Crysala^ 


	9. What's Going On!

Rogue walked out of the school building, her backpack slung over one shoulder.  
  
"Hey! Rogue, wait up!" Risty called after her.  
  
"Oh, hi Risty. What's up?" Rogue asked, beginning to walk toward the other Goth who was running across the lawn of the school.  
  
"Nothing really, Ah just think Ah'm gonna go fer a walk." Rogue replied as she reached Risty.  
  
"You're not going straight home?" Risty asked her.  
  
"Nah, things have been gettin' a little, uh, complicated fo' me lately." Rogue replied.  
  
"Like how?" Risty asked curiously.  
  
"Umm. Ah don't really know how t'explain it. Ah guess y'could just say that Scott's been actin' weird lately." Rogue replied.  
  
"Ooooh, maybe he likes you!" Risty voiced with a smile.  
  
Rogue shook her head. "Ah don't know." Rogue trailed.  
  
"Sure he does, why not?" Risty urged.  
  
Rogue snorted. "There's enough reasons. Look, is there a reason y'called meh over besides talk, because Ah really want t'get outta here."  
  
Risty shrugged. "Just wanted to see how my friend was doing. Hey, I thought Scott was sick today."  
  
"What?" Rogue asked, following Risty's gaze. Scott was walking out of the school building, his arm in a sling. "He.was." Rogue trailed. The two teens watched as he made his way to his car to find Jean there. Rogue couldn't see much, but from what she did see, Jean looked nervous.  
  
Rogue couldn't watch anymore. She could just imagine the conversation they were having. She could tell by the blush and the nervous look on Jean. She quickly turned away from the scene. "Ah'm gonna go." Rogue told Risty. She then hurried down the side-walk.  
  
She cursed herself as her attention immediately went to Scott. Why Scott? She probably liked him because he was the one who tried so hard to win her over.. . to the X-men. She knew soon after she arrived at the professor's institute that he was unreachable. Heck, she'd known that 'she' was untouchable. She was well aware that you didn't need touch in a relationship; a relationship is mainly a mental thing. If it's mainly based on touch, it's lust. She was well aware of this, but perhaps she was just too much lust then. She wanted to be able to have a relationship and touch her partner. Was that really so wrong?  
  
She also just wanted a relationship, even if it didn't involve touch, but she didn't want to get some one else caught up in a relationship where they weren't allowed to touch their partner. It was okay for her not to have that luxury, but to take it away from someone else horrified her. Scott defiantly deserved someone he could touch, she had known that. Even if he hadn't liked Jean, and Rogue hadn't known Jean liked him back, she still wouldn't have pursued a relationship with him. He deserved someone he could touch.  
  
That still didn't answer her first question though. Why Scott? Not just that he worked so hard to bring her to the institute, but he was strong and smart. Sure, he needed to lighten up a bit and have some fun but he was right in some ways. Too much fun might not be good for you; you might cross some lines. Kurt was pretty good with it, but sometimes he crossed the line. He'd teleport in public as long as he 'thought' no one was looking. That didn't mean that no one didn't see. What would people do if they did see it?  
  
The professor claims that humans aren't ready for mutants yet, but when does he think they will be then? They aren't going to change! Is that what he's expecting. Suddenly people's eyes are going to open and their minds expand so when mutants appear they won't be scared, hostile, cruel? No, they wouldn't change, their minds never will. They can evolve their technology, but their minds would stay the same. Heck, if some mutants weren't mutants when mutants were revealed, then they'd probably be against mutants. Humans, mutants, whoever, she didn't care, they were greedy and self centered. It was what the world was filled with; greedy little worms that squirm around all day trying to make something in their short life. Pitifully, Rogue knew that she too, was one of them.  
  
Suddenly Rogue felt a hand grab her right shoulder, then another hand grab her right arm. She turned quickly to see who it was but as she turned right, a hand grabbed her left shoulder, then another grabbed her left arm. She looked around frantically. Two large men were holding her.  
  
"Let meh go!" Rogue growled, trying to twist out of their grasp. They didn't let go though and just gripped her tighter.  
  
One man shook his head. "Nope, you're coming with us." He said as a van began driving down the road slowly toward them.  
  
"No!" Rogue yelled. "Help!" She yelled as loud as she could while she made to kick the guy to her right. He jumped back, pulling her arm with him and twisted it behind her back.  
  
Rogue groaned in pain as her arm was twisted painfully behind her. She couldn't really move now either, for the movements would send a searing pain down that arm.  
  
The second man brought her arm behind her back too and she was forced onto her knees. They quickly bond her wrists behind her back with some horse rope. They then forced her to her feet and one shoved her toward the van while the other opened the door.  
  
Rogue screamed one last time for help but realized that the road she had been walking down had been pretty much deserted at the time and without a rescue, she was forced into the van.  
  
The two men followed her in and closed the door. Rogue took advantage of the fact that they were no longer holding her and side kicked the larger one with all her strength. He groaned in pain as her fist met his ribs and he fell grasping at his side. The second man came at her but she jumped out of the way leaving her foot and he tripped.  
  
Combat was hard to perform in a van. It was really small and they kept tripping over things. It was a good thing that there were no seats. It didn't help though, that all Rogue had to work with for weapons were her legs since her hands were tied behind her back.  
  
At one point, the now moving van took a sharp turn and Rogue fell hard into the side of the van, painfully smacking her head. The two men took advantage of this and grabbed her arms, pinning her against the side of the van and keeping out of reach of her dangerously thrashing legs.  
  
After a bit more of a struggle, Rogue stopped fighting completely. She was getting no where now that they had her pinned. She needed to save her energy.  
  
She looked at the men for weaknesses, instantly looking at their hands. To her dismay, they were gloved. Their faces weren't though, if she could get close enough. . .  
  
Why her? What was going on? Why was she being kidnapped? And to what purpose? She hated the phrase kidnapped, because she wasn't a kid! Eighty year old peoupl could get captured but it's still called kidnapped!  
  
Why in the world was she bothering to think about a stupid name! She had more pressing matters to consider.  
  
"What do ya want with meh?" She demanded.  
  
Both men were really irritated and about now looked like they were prepared to really hurt her if she annoyed them anymore. They had bruises and aches all over because of her. They hadn't been prepared for such and unorthodoxtic fight. On the other hand though, neither had Rogue.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough." One of them simply growled angrily. Rogue scowled at the man and cursed herself for not going straight home, or for not convincing Risty to come with her. Perhaps if both had been there, then they wouldn't have tried to capture her! And why her? Was she just a random victim on the street, or is there a reason that they took 'her'? And if so, why?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TheGenkiGirl: Well I'm glad you reviewed! I love reviews. And I didn't mean to call it Rott, when I wrote it at the time, I thought I had seen it that way then found out it was Scouge and I'm just too lazy to change it. lol.  
  
Hope everyone enjoys! *evil grin* Thanx for all the reviews! Really! Can't stress how much I love those, lol. And don't be afraid to rant, I love rants. lol. ^_^ 


	10. Conversations and Thoughts

Scott drove home in a bit of a jumble. Thinking about what had just happened between him and Jean. For so long he had wished for just that to happen, and now that it happened, he didn't want it anymore. Did he just like sitting on the side lines? Watching people and hoping and praying to have them, then once he has a chance, he doesn't want it anymore? Or was it because of Rogue? Had she really become the objective of his affection? Not like a friend, but like a crush? Like with Jean?  
  
Rogue did have reasons to be the target of his affections though. She was always honest with him. He couldn't really remember a time she had lied to him, even about her crush. He wondered how long that had really lasted. And if it had been since she came like either Ted or Ben had said, then he really must have hurt her. Him flocking over Jean, and Jean glaring down at her for crushing him. He knew Jean wouldn't miss something like that. Rogue had remained strong though. She had continued holding back her emotions, so that he wouldn't have to deal with them. So much time it was pent up in her and he had finally driven her over the edge and now she was the one doing the ignoring.  
  
'Funny the way that goes sometimes.' Scott mused with a shake of his head. It hurt though all the same. Right when he wanted to be friends with her; even more; 'she' decides to start being the one to push 'him' away. It made him feel worse not only because she refused to let him get close to her, but because now he knew what it had felt like for her when she had crushed him. The pain that just wouldn't/won't leave or cease and continually being reminded of it.  
  
He saw Jean walking on the sidewalk and slowed down. "Come on Jean, there's still a way to go; get in the car." Scott said, driving slowly so he didn't pass her.  
  
"What? A girl can't take a walk? I'm just fine walking home thank you!" Jean replied, flipping her hair so it was blocking Scott's view to her face.  
  
"Come on Jean. I never meant to make it sound like I wanted you to wait; I was simply stating that, I don't think I can have a relationship with you." Scott said with a sigh.  
  
"And I care, why?" Jean asked a bit sassily.  
  
"Come on Jean, don't do this." Scott begged. She was after all still his friend. Or would he run into the same problem with her as he did with Rogue? Was it just the same thing, just reversed now? Jean on the sidelines instead of Rogue? It sure would be interesting considering that Rogue didn't even know she was off the 'sidelines' now that 'she' was his crush.  
  
"What exactly am I doing?" Jean asked, turning her head and glancing at him; her hair falling over her shoulder. Somehow, it seemed like that was planned.  
  
Scott sighed and shook his head. "Fine." He trailed, and took off down the road, not even glancing back that the red haird girl.  
  
~  
  
Rogue sat in the van pinned to the wall by the two men. She was glaring at one dangerously and to her surprised, the big man looked nervous under her gaze and was actually sweating.  
  
Taking advantage of the man's nervousness, Rogue tried again. "What do y'want with meh?!" She demanded.  
  
"Well, we, uh-"  
  
"You'll find out my dear." The other one interrupted. Rogue turned her head and glared at him.  
  
"Mah dear? Mah dear?! Don't y'dare call meh that!" Rogue growled.  
  
The guy nodded. "Mmmm, fine, Rogue." He corrected.  
  
Rogue blinked. "So it's not a coincident that y'got 'me'?" Rogue asked.  
  
The man shook his head. "There's one we'd prefer above you, but we can't find her." He replied with a shrug.  
  
"And who might that be?" Rogue asked, narrowing her eyes. 'If it's one o'the girls from the mansion, Ah'm gonna kill him! Then her!' She thought with a growl as she shifted her weight hoping that she might evade the two's grasp.  
  
The one that wasn't frightened of her tightened his grip painfully and pushed her harder against the van. "I don't think so, not this time!" He said in a dead calm.  
  
"Y'know, yer gonna regret this!" Rogue growled. "And who would y'have rather then me?" Rogue asked.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough." The man replied. "You see, her fate, lies in your hands." He said with an evil grin.  
  
Rogue didn't know how long she was stuck in that van with those geeks, but finally they came to a stop. With a lot of hard work, the three men; her two capturers and the driver; managed to tie her ankles together to avoid another fiasco like the last one.  
  
The larger man, which was the one who was not frightened of her, swung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.  
  
'Great, just great.' Rogue growled as she watched the gap between the van and her widen. She lifted her tied fists up with a grin and brought it down on the guys back with as much force as she could muster. The guy howled out in pain and stumbled forward.  
  
Rogue lifted her hands for another blow, but the driver grabbed her fists and held them tight.  
  
"This is going to be harder then we thought, isn't it?" He asked.  
  
The man carrying her nodded. "Yeah, we've noticed that already."  
  
Rogue grinned.  
  
~  
  
Evan opened the door to Scott's room hoping he would be better. 'Well, at least he's awake.' Evan thought as he closed the door behind him. Scott hadn't even turned his head to look at him. He looked troubled, yet not pained.  
  
"How you doin' man?" Evan asked, pulling up a chair next to Scott's bed.  
  
Scott shrugged. "I think I'll be able to take the sling off soon. I can use my arm easily now; just with a little pain." Scott replied.  
  
"Uh, that's not exactly what I meant." Evan said with a short chuckle.  
  
Scott looked at him questioningly.  
  
Evan sighed. "Jean still ignoring you?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, that?" Scott asked with a short chuckle. "Actually no. She asked me out today." He replied.  
  
Evan coughed. "She what?!" He asked in surprise. He had never really expected 'Jean' to be the one to ask. He always figured that Scott would get up the courage 'some'time.  
  
Scott nodded.  
  
"So you two are like," He began with excitement. "an item?!"  
  
"Not really. I uh, turned her down." Scott replied, almost shyly.  
  
Evan's jaw dropped to the ground, his eyes went wide. Loverboy Scott? Turning Jean down?  
  
"Did you take a really nasty blow to the head Scott?" Evan asked suddenly.  
  
Scott chuckled and shook his head. "No, I've just realized lately, that I don't like her like that anymore." Scott replied. Evan and Scott had always been able to talk. They didn't seem like friends at all. They were on opposite sides of the spectrum, but each knew that they could trust the other. It was a friendship that no one besides them really knew about nor understood, and they didn't really even talk about it. It was odd that way.  
  
"You just realized you didn't like her?" Evan asked astonished.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, I lost that kind of affection for her awhile ago, but continued to convince myself that I still liked her. I convinced myself that she was the perfect one for me. Pretty, smart, talented, but then I realized that she's just a really good friend. A female friend that is so close that the border between friendship and crush becomes hazy. For a long while, it was crush, but I lost that." Scott tried to explain.  
  
Evan's mouth still hung open. "So, you're just friends now?" Evan asked.  
  
"I don't know." Scott said with a bitter sigh. "Jean's pretty upset with me."  
  
Evan cringed as his mouth went back into place. "Didn't like being turned down? How'd you do it?" He questioned.  
  
Scott shrugged. "I basically told her that my feelings were such a jumble that I didn't think I could handle a relationship. It was true! I didn't think I liked her, but wasn't quite sure yet. I am now. She didn't think of it like that though. She thought I was asking her to wait for me. She then started to go into that many other guys were interested." Scott replied.  
  
Evan shook his head in disbelief. "Woman! I don't get them! I don't even get how they can expect us to get them!" He suddenly stopped. "Wait man, you just said that your feelings were a jumble. Umm. what triggered this?" He asked cautiously.  
  
Scott cringed. "Uh, well, Rogue actually."  
  
"Rogue?" Evan asked blankly.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, I think I like 'her' now." Scott said as if the idea surprised him too; for it defiantly surprised Evan.  
  
"Rogue?!" Evan asked in surprise. "Over Jean?! I mean sure, the Goth's pretty, but come on man! Jean, Rogue? Jean, Rogue? Jean is defiantly the girl for you!"  
  
"And what's wrong with Rogue?!" Scott asked defensively.  
  
"Well, she doesn't let anyone get close to her, she's so pessimistic, she gets into trouble, and, oh, here's the big one! She can't touch!" Evan pointed out, almost shouting the words.  
  
"There's more to a relationship then touch Evan!" Scott replied back loudly and a bit rudely.  
  
"Not for a guy!" Evan replied, then mentally smacked himself. He shook his head, regretting what he had said.  
  
Scott stared at his friend speechless for a second. "You're wrong Evan." He said softly.  
  
"I know!" He replied. "It just sort of slipped. But I mean, it would certainly make a relationship difficult." He pointed out. "I mean, when Rogue gets married, she won't even be able to kiss him on their wedding night. Well, not unless she wants him to end up in a coma." Evan pointed out. He then muttered. "If she even does get married."  
  
Scott shook his head. "I don't care. I don't know why, I mean, you'd think that you would, but I don't." Scott replied, sounding a little confused himself at what he was saying.  
  
"It 'will' bug you though. Just you wait. Oh Scott, how did this happen to you man? I never would have expected you to have feelings for Rogue!" Evan replied in surprise.  
  
"Well, it began because of Ted and Ben. You know them. Well, they were giving me a hard time about ignoring her just the other day, so I started talking to her and realized how much I really have ignored her. On a walk home, I guessed I pushed her to the point of making her reveal that she's liked me for a long time, and that's basically how it began." Scott replied, obviously a little surprised at how abruptly the Goth had changed his feelings. How Evan could tell this, he had no clue.  
  
"So, what are you going to do about it?" Evan asked.  
  
"I don't know." Scott replied, running a hand through his hair. "She won't really talk to me. She just gets uncomfortable, and every time I bring up the subject she tries to get away as soon as possible." Scott explained.  
  
"Then you need to make her listen." Evan said as if this was easy.  
  
Scott gave him a skeptical look. "And how do you propose I do that? Personally, I think I need to give her some space. I mean, it's all happened so quickly. You know what I mean? Look, thanks for listening, but I really need to get some sleep." Scott finished.  
  
Evan stood and put the chair back. "Look, if you need any help, you can always come to me. Oh, and you might want to talk to Jean too. It's really not good to have a telekinetic teenage girl mad at you." Evan said with a short chuckle.  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Scott replied. He then went to sleep.  
  
That night, Kitty had a date with Lance. They went to a movie. Kurt stayed up all night until she got back pacing the living room and eating non stop. When she got back he was immediately down her throat and she just giggled at how jealous the blue boy was. She was tired though, and didn't even notice as she dropped into her bed that night, that Rogue wasn't in hers; didn't even notice, that Rogue was missing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yeah yeah, I'm sorry that tragic things keep having to happen to Rogue yada yada yada. I just got the ideas and just had to go with them. Please forgive me. I didn't want to put a love triangle in there like my step sis (sorry Cas) suggested. I just got another idea and just went with it. yeah. enjoy. lol. ^_^  
  
Jacombo: Well. thanx for reviewing! I hope you keep reviewing! lol ^_^ I like reviews! I live for them. lol.  
  
Barbara Ruiz: *cringes* So I'm doing to much fighting? Sorry, I just love my action! I personally can't get enough of it. If you're a Romy fan though, I have a fic (I don't know. you 'might' be reading it already) that starts out with a quite a bit of fighting, but afterward it's pretty calm. You might like. It's called The Fifth Acolyte. You might already be reading it already. I don't know, I'm WAY to tired! I'm writing this at one in the morning. Ack!  
  
Cassie: I see you finally got around to read my fic. *shifty glance* Not like *fidgets* I forced you into it or nothing. lol. Yes everyone! This is my sis! Say hi!! Oh, and like I said previously Cas. no Remy in this story. Probably my first without him. Hmm. didn't notice that before. *shrugs* Oh well. sorry hune. 


	11. Rogue? Missing!

Rogue didn't quite know how she got in the room or the shackles she was in now. The last thing she had remembered was the driver holding her hands together in one gloved hand and bringing something down over her head in the other. She had then blacked out and she now had a major headache. It didn't help either that the room she was in was extremely bright. It hurt her eyes and her head just ached worse.  
  
She was in a standing position, her hands chained slightly above her head. Her ankles were also chained together. She struggled slightly, but she knew she wouldn't be able to break free.  
  
A door opened and a new man walked in. He wasn't that big though. Sandy shoulder length hair with an average build.  
  
"Who are you?!" Rogue demanded.  
  
"My name is not of importance. We've got the questions for you young lady." He replied as he walked up in front of her.  
  
"Well, what are they? Ah'm not promisin' that y'll get answers though!" Rogue replied nastily.  
  
"Where's Mystique!" The man instantly demanded.  
  
Rogue couldn't hold back the bitter laugh that came to her throat. The man blinked a few times confused. "Mystique? Why'd y'think Ah know where she is? Ah've no clue!" Rogue answered.  
  
"Don't try to fool me Rogue! I know all about you and your mother." The man continued.  
  
"She ain't mah mother! She adopted meh. She didn't even take care o' me. Her friend Irene did!"  
  
"Ahhh, but as I remember it, you were living with the Brother Hood last; and that resident is at Mystique's home."  
  
Rogue shook her head. "Ah haven't lived there in a while! Ah live somewhere else now and Ah haven't see Mystique-"  
  
"Liar!" The man shouted, his arms recoiling to his sides where his fists were clenched tightly.  
  
Rogue glared at him.  
  
"You're just trying to cover for Mystique! Well I'll have you know that we'll find her, and you will tell us where she is!"  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes. "Y'know what? Ah'd be more n' happy t'tell ya where mah sweet ol' mother is, but Ah don't know!" Rogue growled back.  
  
"You're good; quick." The man said calmly. "You'll regret it though if you don't tell me where she is! I assure you, you will regret it. One way or another, you will tell us!"  
  
"Ah can't! Ah don't know the answer o' the question yer askin' o' me t'tell!" Rogue yelled, leaning against her bonds as if, if they weren't there she would have lunged at him. She cringed though as the metal pressed against her skin. Her arms were aching from being held above her head and for once, wished she knew where Mystique was.  
  
"You're choice, three's the easy way, and the hard way!" The man replied.  
  
"Oh come on! How typical! Can't y'guys evah get new punch lines?" Rogue asked exasperated.  
  
The guys face turned red. "I'll take that as the hard way! Mark! Josh!" The man yelled.  
  
The door opened and the two big men from before were standing in the room.  
  
"She's chosen the hard way." The sandy haird men simply said before exciting the room.  
  
The man who had previously carried her eyed her. "Really now? Somehow, I know you would." He said. He then cracked his knuckles and walked toward her menacingly while the other punched his fist into his palm.  
  
~  
  
The sandy haird man walked into a room where one of his workers sat. "She won't tell." He growled.  
  
"Well sir, what else did you expect? Mystique won't leave any dead ends you know." The woman replied.  
  
"But the girl claims that she doesn't know where Mystique is!" the man continued to fume.  
  
"That's what they all do."  
  
"I know, but it still makes me mad! We're going to find out one way or another so why don't they just make it easier on themselves and us?" He replied beginning to pace the room.  
  
The woman shrugged. "I don't know sir, I don't know."  
  
^~^  
  
"Come on you guys! If you're late for the session, Logan's going to kill us!" Evan yelled while running down the hall while pulling on his boots.  
  
"Like, why does he have to make them so early in the morning?" Kitty whined, throwing her legs off the side of her bed.  
  
'Bamf' "Come on Keety! Ve have to hurry! Get in uniform!" Kurt said, grabbing her hand and pulling her up off her bed. He then bamfed to the curtains in her room and pulled them wide open.  
  
"Hey, like, where's Rogue?" Kitty asked, looking over at the empty bed.  
  
Kurt looked at it. "Probably got up vhen Evan told us to get up. Probably changing. Hurry up!" Kurt replied. Then, with another 'bamf', he was gone.  
  
Kitty hurried into her uniform and phased down into the danger room. Logan was waiting in there with everyone else.  
  
"You're late!" Logan barked.  
  
"Where's Rogue?" Scott asked.  
  
"I like, thought she was down here with you guys!" Kitty replied to Scott.  
  
Logan groaned. "We don't have time to play hide and seek. Jean, find her!" Logan ordered.  
  
Jean nodded and put her hands to her head. She concentrated for a while then brought her hands down. "She's not in the mansion Mr. Logan." Jean replied confused.  
  
"Like, what do you mean? She's got to be here!" Kitty replied quickly.  
  
"Check the bounds." Scott said, becoming tense.  
  
"If she snuck out-" Logan trailed exasperated.  
  
Jean concentrated again on trying to find her. Once she was done she shook her head with exasperation and worry. "She's nowhere sir, I can't find her. Not at the mansion, not at school, not in Bayville!"  
  
~  
  
Everyone became silent, even Scott. This news worried him. Where could she have gone? She had to be around! There must have been a mistake!  
  
"Not in Bayville?" Logan asked worriedly. "Jean, contact the professor! The rest of you; who was the last to see her?!" He demanded.  
  
Scott hadn't seen her since she had been in his room on Saturday. He had slept through Sunday and into Monday.  
  
"The last place I saw her was yesterday morning." Evan said with a worried face.  
  
"I saw her in school. I offered her a ride vith Kitty and me since I vas going to teleport home" ("Teleport?!") "but she said she vanted to go for a valk." Kurt finished, purposefully ignoring Logan's interruption.  
  
"Yeah, that's like, the last time I saw her too!" Kitty said, biting her lip.  
  
"You don't think she might have been abducted, do you?" Scott asked worriedly.  
  
"Stripes? Kidnapped?" Logan asked skeptically.  
  
"Hey, you never know! I mean, if she was surprised or something." Jean pointed out.  
  
"But still!" Logan continued.  
  
"Yeah Jean, she can fend for herself." Scott replied.  
  
"Yes, but, how else do you describe her disappearance?" Jean asked. "Perhaps she was just suddenly jumped then tied up? Or maybe she was knocked out?"  
  
"Must ve suspect the vorse?" Kurt demanded, his voice shaky.  
  
The others looked at him in disbelief. "Kurt, I like, think this is the best to think. I mean, we are talking about Rogue. She sleeps in as it is and she's like, not even in the town!" Kitty replied, her voice also small and weak.  
  
Scott shook his head. She couldn't have been abducted! It must be something else. There was an explanation for this; everything would be okay!  
  
_Everyone, get to the X-van. I'll contact the school, you won't be going today. We need to look for Rogue. Jean's right, she isn't in Bayville._ The professor's voice filled their minds.  
  
'We're all missing school to look for her?! This can't be a good thing.' Scott thought to himself. He was beginning to be very worried. Within the past few days, just the realization that Rogue had liked him had brought him into a new light, and along with it, new and strong emotions for the now missing Goth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Crystalgreen: Yes Crystalgreen, they want Mystique.  
  
Barbara Ruiz: Why wouldn't they have noticed Rogue gone that night? Well, Scott went to sleep after getting home, Evan and Rogue never interact, Kitty was with Lance, and Kurt was stressing about Kitty's date with Lance. She's a loner anyway so it wouldn't be strange that she stays away from anyone. I guess I just did this mainly because in one of the newer episodes when Mesmero takes over her mind, she leaves in the middle of school and no one notices. She even doesn't get home one night till really late and still no one notices. Magneto had to bring to their attention that something was up with her. (Sorry if you haven't seen that episode, but if you haven't. do! It's GREAT! lol.  
  
Hope you all enjoyed! ^_^ Please review and tell me what you think!  
  
^Crysala^ 


	12. Escape Attempt

The Sandy haird capturer paced the room. The woman that worked for him seemed content doing a crossword puzzle from the newspaper. He sat down and grabbed a different part of the newspaper.  
  
After a bit of reading, the woman suddenly said, "Jackson! Look at the monitor!"  
  
Jackson looked up to see the room the Goth was in. One of the men lay unconscious on the floor and the other man's fingers just brushed her cheek. He froze, and then fell.  
  
Jackson mentally cursed himself and his luck. He got up and hurried down the hall to where he had placed the girl. As he opened the door the girl looked up at him, an evil grin spread across her face.  
  
The girl seemed to be in a lot of pain, but also seemed to be ignoring it as she continued. "Hmmm. let's see, Mystique stole somethin' from ya; Ah don't know what; and y'want t'get it back and get revenge. Y'couldn't fihnd her. Y'knew it was because o' her mutation. Ah don't know how you figured that one out and yer men thought y'were crazy for thinkin' that. Well, y'went lookin' for people who could tell ya where she is. You couldn't find Irene, and Kurt was never under tha care of Mystique. So, y'resolved to Rogue; me; who knows nothin' about the whereabouts of Mystique!" She finished with a yell.  
  
"How do you know all this?" He questioned.  
  
"Y'think Mystique's the only one with powahs?!" She questioned. She shook her head and somehow did it in a way that made him look like a fool. "Y're really a fool. 'That' girl, adopted someone without bein' a mutant?! Y'really need to start using yer head!"  
  
Jackson's face burned red. "How dare you?!" He growled.  
  
Rogue somehow managed a slight shrug and made an innocent face. "What are you? Telepathic?" He questioned.  
  
Rogue shook her head. "Not quite, but with yer thick skull, y'd never understand what it is Ah can do." Rogue replied in a sugar coated tone; but at the same time teasingly cruel.  
  
Jackson's face turned even brighter red. He turned on his heel to hear her voice again. "Look, Ah could really use a restroom break."  
  
He turned back around and glared at her. He eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"When a ya gotta go, ya gotta go!" She replied, her voice revealing nothing.  
  
The guy grumbled and looked around a couple of seconds at his minions. He was uneasy that he lost his backup and wondered how long it would take for them to wake up.  
  
Jackson bent down over his two unconscious men and shook the one that had been lying on the ground the longest. The man grunted and weakly sat up.  
  
"What is it? What happened?" He then looked sharply up at Rogue. "You! What did you do to me?" He demanded of her jumping to his feet. He quickly swayed though and nearly fell. "Don't touch her skin!" The man said suddenly to Jackson.  
  
Jackson nodded and quickly walked over to the next man. He shook him roughly, but he didn't respond. Jackson shook him harder and the man jolted awake.  
  
"What the?!" He yelped, sitting upright so suddenly he fell back in weakness. When Jackson looked back up at Rogue, she had a smug smile on her lips.  
  
Jackson nodded in Rogue's direction then said to his two workers, "This little lady needs to use the little girl's room. Would you like to escort her?" Jackson asked.  
  
The two men shook off their sleepiness (it seemed) and nodded obediently. Jackson then pulled out a key from his pocket and tossed it to Reed, the larger of his two men.  
  
Reed took it and undid one of the shackles, but instantly took a firm grip on the girl's covered wrist. He brought it over to her other shackled wrist and tied the two together before unlocking that shackle.  
  
After that, he tossed the keys to Trent (the other napper) to unshackle her ankles. He quickly did so, but as soon as her ankles were free, she pushed Trent away with one, a snarl on her face. Everyone had jumped forward when she had done so, afraid she might be trying to attack.  
  
~  
  
Rogue kicked the man away as soon as her feet were free. She considered fighting them off then, but the other man had grasped her arm painfully and the sandy haird man had leapt forward. He wasn't that big, but he seemed to have a wiry strength.  
  
They all sighed in relief when she didn't pursue her attack and the man who had released her feet quickly grasped her other arm and arched his body slightly away from her, still afraid of attack. She was semi weak though. The two men's questioning was not to be taken lightly and she knew she had a few well rounded bruises. She didn't care much though. It was the same thing as a battle stimulation, right? Except this time there was a real threat if she didn't win.  
  
When they neared the door and Sandy (the name she decided to call him since she didn't know his real name. Unfortunatly she hadn't caught that from the two men's memories in her haste to pick out only their reasoning for capturing her.) took out another key.  
  
'Great!' She thought happily to herself as she noticed the ring of keys.  
  
"Sir, the door's unlocked." One of the men pointed out. Rogue didn't care about who had said it, she was just happy that one of them had. It was going to help her later on. She didn't need to use the bathroom; she just wanted to get out and away!  
  
She stomped her foot down suddenly onto the larger man's foot as hard as she could. The man bellowed in pain and he completely released her. The smaller man became frightened and edged away from her while Sandy leapt toward her.  
  
She dodged away and brought her fist down on his back. "Reed, get her!" Sandy yelled to the larger guy. He instantly snapped into action and charged at her. Rogue easily maneuvered her body to the side, but Reed was ready for this. He turned to look at her, but she was already bringing her foot up for a kick. Her heel met his gut with deadly impact. He stumbled back and fell right onto his bottom.  
  
"Trent!" Sandy called desperately, watching Rogue with horror in his eyes. She smiled at this.  
  
Trent cautiously punched at her, but she could see that he was afraid. Rogue caught his fist with her bound hands and she twisted it painfully. He groaned in pain and Rogue threw a powerful side-kick at his ribs. There was a sickening crack and Trent fell to the ground, tears forming in his eyes.  
  
Rogue looked down at him and shook her head.  
  
Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her tightly. It was Sandy. His frame was smaller and harder to get at. She managed to elbow him in the chest and his grip loosened. Rogue was able to escape that, but by the time she had whirled around, Sandy was holding a knife.  
  
Rogue threw one of her legs at his and knocked him to the floor. She quickly dropped to her knees; one on each side of him; and used his tight grip on the knife as an advantage and quickly cut the ropes around her wrist on it's blade.  
  
With a quiet 'snap' the ropes broke free and the knife fell from Sandy's hand.  
  
With speed she wouldn't have expected from him, he grasped her shoulders and did some fancy trick to push her back onto her own back and now he was the on with on knee on either side of her.  
  
She grinned; how stupid could some men get? Her legs still completely free, she brought her knee up forcefully and as it made contact, Sandy's face contorted with complete and utter pain. He groaned loudly and rolled away from her holding himself in pain.  
  
Rogue quickly got to her feet and smiled contently. She grabbed the ring of keys from the groaning man and looked around happily. All three men looked to be in pain, but Reed was now getting up, his face so red she thought it might burst.  
  
He ran at her again like a raging bull, but she moved aside with simple stealth and held her hand out for a simple clothes pin effect. (A/N: (However that's written!) He fell to the ground, his head hitting the marble floor so hard he was instantly unconscious.  
  
She quickly tucked the key ring into her pocket, opened the door, and headed down the corridor in front of her.  
  
As she headed down the corridor a door swung open and a very powerful looking woman stood in her way.  
  
'Awww crap! Jus' mah luck! When Ah'm so close!' Rogue muttered to herself.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't let you leave. I too want back what Mystique took." The woman said firmly.  
  
Rogue sighed and slouched her shoulders slightly. "Look, fer the last tihme! Ah don't know where that horrible woman is! Ah've no clue! Ah would tell ya, but Ah don't know!" Rogue started off nicely enough, but ended in a shout.  
  
The woman shook her head. "Change the story girl! No one's gonna believe you!" The woman growled back.  
  
"Then believe this!" Rogue growled, suddenly flinging her arm out in a controlled way at the woman's face. The woman was ready for it though and she blocked with one fist and made in for Rogue's stomach. Rogue jumped back and held herself in a fighting position. She then kicked out with her leg. The woman caught it and twisted Rogue's foot. Rogue jumped up and allowed her body to be thrown with the twist so her foot wouldn't be injured; then she landed lightly with her uncaptured foot. The woman seemed slightly surprised by this and Rogue put all her weight onto the leg held by the woman and the woman staggered backward and had to let go of Rogue's foot in order to not fall.  
  
Rogue regained her balanced easily enough and shoved her palm into the woman's chest. She stumbled further but grabbed Rogue's arm. She slammed one hand into Rogue's elbow, but it wasn't locked, so all it did was cause extreme pain, but it had not broken.  
  
Rogue thrust her foot out and it met the woman's stomach. Her hold on Rogue's arm let off and Rogue went to punch the woman in the face. She ducked though and made an extremely powerful blow to Rogue's own stomach and Rogue staggered back in pain as she tried to regain her breath.  
  
The woman didn't wait for Rogue to do this and her gloved fist met Rogue's cheekbone and Rogue fell hard onto her back wincing in pain. The woman attempted to perform an axel kick but her foot met pavement as Rogue rolled away and jumped to her feet. By the time the woman realized this though, Rogue had jumped up, her leg following and her heel just barely making enough contact and force to the woman's head to make her fall hard to the ground unconscious.  
  
Rogue landed over the woman. She quickly staggered past her but stopped for a second to catch her breath. Her body was hurting and she was tired.  
  
Suddenly she felt a sharp prick in the back of her neck. The ground began to sway and when Rogue tried to step forward she lost balance and fell to her knees. Her vision was becoming blurry and she was swaying back and forth. Blackness was edging in at the corner of her eyes and her eye lids were feeling like boulders. She fell forward and caught herself with her palms.  
  
"You'll regret what you did to me!" Came a voice Rogue faintly recognized as Sandy's, but the blackness was consuming her vision now and she felt drowsy. With a final drop to her stomach as her arms became too weak to support her, she was hauled into unconsciousness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry it took me so dang long to update. I couldn't to a computer at all this weekend. Though, unfortunately school will be starting soon and I won't be able to update as much as possible. I promise to try my best though! Thanx for the patience! Oh. and does anybody know what the next episode on Saturday on Kids WB is? I want to know if it's a 'need to see' episode. Thanx!  
  
Terminatrix T-X: No no, don't we all just 'love' SandY? Lol  
  
Brabara Ruiz: *smiles broadly* See. I think things through! ^_^ Sorry. it's two in the morning. That's basically when I wrote most of this chapter so if it seems weird. well. here's my excuse.  
  
Cassie: GRRRRR! I hate you! You're so mean! I notice that I get a really long review. I get all happy, and it just repeats itself! You're no help! *sniffles* Your so mean!  
  
Georgia Peach: Yes, that was Dark Horizon. I haven't seen Cruise Control though.  
  
PomegranateQueen: wow. the best Scrogue you've read? That's actually quite surprising considering it isn't my favorite couple. I do love them together though! I'm glad I can do this so well! ^_^ Thanx. I'm honored!  
  
^Crysala^ 


	13. Finding Rogue

**~Okay… I know I haven't updated in forever, but please forgive me. School started, and it will take up a lot of my time. Not to mention that I also have two other stories I'm working on. *pants* I'm just 'busy'! lol Pwease forgive me.**~****

Scott drove the vehicle in his X-men uniform. They were still looking for Rogue. Cerybro couldn't pick her up, and everyone knew that she wouldn't use her powers unless it was 'extremely' important or an accident. So after a quick scan, they decided to just search for her; Jean and the professor scanning the areas.

The professor was in the car with him, so was Kurt and Kitty. Jean, Evan, Ororo, and Logan were in the other. They were all pretty weird. Kurt was being freakily quiet and so was Kitty. They both just watched as the professor frequently put his hands to his temple and concentrated. 

After a particularly long one, Scott asked, "Any trace professor?"

"Not sure. Continue to the next town. I thought I found something that might be her, but it was too far to be sure." Xavier replied. "I'm going to see if Jean's had any luck."

"Use the communicator prof. Don't wear yourself out anymore then you have to." Scott said, trying to make himself worry about anything other then the missing rogue. 

That was difficult though. What if something bad happened to her? And why was she missing? _Could_ she have been kidnapped? It just didn't sound like her. She was a tough girl, tougher then him. Could she have run off though? He had been a bit of a pest to her hadn't he? She could have just run off, couldn't she?

__Sorry Scott, you're thinking kind of loudly. You all are actually, but to answer you're question, I don't think that she could have. She'd have to have moved on foot and she couldn't get that far very fast._ The Professors voice said into his mind. _

__She could have hitch hiked…_ Scott replied hopefully._

__Yes, she could have..._ The professor agreed. _

They continued to ride in silence in the direction the professor had told Scott to go.

After a bit the Professor searched again. After a short moment, his eyes snapped open. "I've found her!" He exclaimed. 

"You found her?!" Scott asked excitedly.

"Yes, continue to the next town. She's in the outskirts." Xavier replied. He then pulled out the communicator. 

"Did you find her chuck?" Logan's gruff voice called through the communicator. 

"Yes. Jean knows where I am. Follow her directions." Xavier replied. 

"Okay, but when you found Rogue, could you see her? How's she doing?" Logan asked.

"I could see her. She has indeed been captured…" A low growl could be heard. "and it looks as if they've roughed her up a bit."

Scott swerved slightly and Logan's growl got louder. "She's close, right?" Logan asked. 

"Fairly." Xavier answered calmly. "Just follow us." Xavier then clicked the communicator off.

"Is she going to be alright?" Kitty asked in a small voice.

"Yeah, vhat's going on? Vhy did someone kidnap Rogue?" Kurt asked.

Xavier shook his head. "I do not know yet Kurt, but Kitty, I'm sure she'll be fine. It looks as if she got in a fight's all." Xavier assured. 

Kitty smiled faintly and nodded.

Scott didn't do or say anything. His heart was pounding in his chest. He was so worried about Rogue! She would be fine though. The professor was right. They'd find her, help her out, and they'd leave. Everything would be okay; it'd be just fine. This was nothing, just another mission.

_'Then why am I so scared?!'_

^~^

"Remind me again what was on that disk!"

"Everything sir! Our locations, the people we're black-mailing, what we're black-mailing them with, and our connections to them. We lost all our workers!"

Her head throbbed in pain and her body felt rusted over as she heard the voices converse. Her cheek hurt really badly and it felt as if metal was cutting into her wrists.

"And now Mystique has all of it!" A man growled in anger making Rogue flinch. The man had been Sandy.

"Sir, she's awake." The woman said.

There was a moment of silence, then Rogue felt a gloved hand grab her neck. She was then being shook and the metal cut deeper into her wrists and she felt blood trickle down her arm.

Rogue opened her eyes to look into the brown eyes of Sandy. She was in an upright position; limp; but the metal shackles on her wrists held her up. She quickly put her weight on her shackled legs to relieve the stress on her wrists. Blood immediately began to run down her arms, but she ignored it and kept her eyes on the man in front of her.

"Where's Mystique and stop playing around!" Sandy growled, his hand tightening around her neck. 

"Ah don't know!" Rogue growled.

With another growl, Sandy's hand tightened even more, to the point that she couldn't breathe. She tried futilely to catch her breath, but Sandy wouldn't loosen his grip. She began to wriggle, but Sandy just pushed her against the wall behind her and continued to hold her there. 

Finally, when Rogue felt as if she was about to faint, the pressure was relieved and she gasped for air. Sandy then left her for a second and when he turned around he was holding a long knife.

^~^

Logan watched the telepath out of the corner of his eye. She was concentrating so she could give him directions. He wished she'd hurry. Rogue was like a daughter to him and if anything happened to her…

He shook his head. _'Don't be thinking like that __Logan__. She's a tough girl, she'll take care of herself.' He assured himself. _

"Turn left here." Jean said a bit weakly. She was exerting herself. Logan wondered why. Her and Rogue had never been close and as far as Logan knew, they both had reason to not like each other.

He had caught wind of the rumor about Scott turning Jean down. That had shocked him! He figured Jean just had needed a reason to use her powers on something, and now that she had something to use it on, she was _over _using it. 

Logan shook his head as he began to worry about Rogue again. _'She's gonna be fine!'_

^~^

"You injured me, you injured my men, don't think I won't do it!" Sandy said, beckoning toward the knife in his hand. 

"Ah don't know where she is!" Rogue yelled.

Sandy didn't listen. He walked toward her and held the tip of the blade to her stomach. "For the last time, where's Mystique?" He demanded.

"Fer the last tihme, Ah don't know!" Rogue replied, not taking her cold green eyes off of Sandy's. She could feel the blade against her stomach. She didn't want to provoke him, but she knew that if he was going to do it she knew she wanted it to happen because she wounded his ego. 

He pushed the tip just enough to pierce skin and Rogue winced in pain.

A hand landed on Sandy's shoulder. Rogue traced it to the face of the woman she had fought. "We have intruders! They all seem to have powers, and they even have a monster, look!" The woman said hastily. 

Sandy glanced at what the woman was looking at. "How much time till they get here?" He asked, eyes suddenly on Rogue again. 

"Five minutes. Ten if we're lucky." The woman replied.

"Alright, go, I'll be behind you." Sandy replied, but his eyes still didn't leave Rogue. The woman left though. 

"And that's Kurt isn't it? The monster, the freak, the demon, and the son of a de-" He stopped as Rogue, without thinking, spit in his face. 

Sandy's face went red and with a single fierce movement, the blade of the knife was thrust into Rogue's stomach. She gasped in pain and stood, paralyzed, knowing every movement would cause her pain. 

"Two choices…" Sandy said hurriedly. "make this more painful," He continued, beginning to slowly turn the knife. Rogue hissed in pain, clenched her jaw, and closed her eyes tightly as if to block out the pain. Her eyes began to water as he continued to turn the blade agonizingly slow. "Or I could finish it quickly. Tell me where Mystique is!" He finished.

Rogue didn't answer him; she felt that if she eased any part of her body, she'd begin crying. Tears of pain where already streaming down her face. She didn't want him to see her cry!

"They're close!" He whispered urgently. She then heard him run away, leaving Rogue, now limp in the shackles, a knife embedded in her stomach. 

^~^

They had split up. Kurt with Scott, Kitty with Jean and Evan, Ororo and Xavier, then Logan. They were all searching for the Goth. The place they found her at was nearly completely deserted. Logan had found one guy who had admitted to helping in Rogue's capture, but that all he had done was drive the vehicle and wasn't even told why she was being kidnapped.

Kurt was holding onto Scott's shoulder teleporting him from room to room. So far they hadn't found anything. Kurt had been teleporting them in and out of rooms and they hadn't found a single thing.

Finally they came to a rather large room. Kurt was the first to see her, and Scott heard him gasp in horror. Scott quickly followed his gaze and saw what Kurt was looking at. His heart stopped as he looked at her. Blood was slowly trickling down her arm from her wrist, her cheek had a huge bruise, but the worst thing, the thing that sent a cold chill throughout his whole body was the handle protruding from her stomach. 

"Rogue!" Kurt called out, running to her side and staring at the wound as if sickened. He looked away, but looked extremely pained. Her eyes were shut and Scott wondered if she even knew that they were there. He couldn't move though, and his eyes were glued to the teen, even though he was begging himself to look away. He could hear his heart pounding in his chest, he couldn't feel his legs at all, and his throat was so dry that he couldn't speak.  

"Scott…" Kurt begged, looking away from the Goth. 

Scott understood what Kurt was asking and he forced himself to approach the girl. As he approached he noticed her cheek glistened and realized that tears had come down her face. A rage began to burn in his chest as he stood only a little away from Rogue. 

He aimed at the shackles on her feet first and broke them. He then broke the one's holding onto her wrists. She immediately began to fall forward and as Scott caught her, a scream of pain escaped her lips but she remained limp and Scott followed her to the ground, holding her tightly. 

As soon as he was on the ground holding her, he turned her over onto her back and she whimpered in pain. Her eyes were open and he noticed that she tried to smile at him, but couldn't force a smile onto her lips. It would have reassured him, but he could see it in her eyes that she was already fading. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Yes, I know you are all hating me right now… you can flame me.. I'll understand. lol.

**_SugarSweet11, lildaisygirl24_****, and many others, thank you for telling me about the episode. Even though I wanted to see it though.. I still missed it. *slaps forhead***

 **_Terminatrix T-X: _An axel kick? It's like a round house kick, but when you're aiming for something on the ground. It's for kicking people who are down. I'm not very good at describing those things though. Lol. Sorry.**

Sorry that I'm not replying to all, but I _have to get off the computer._

^Crysala^


	14. Whisper

**~Sorry… I've just had the urge to do a songfic for the longest time… it's my first so please be easy on me… and please… enjoy. ^_^~**

Kurt was silently crying beside Scott. He wasn't looking at the Goth, it was too unbearable to him. He looked helplessly at Scott though. Scott was staring at Rogue, his face pale and eyes blank with disbelief. 

"Kurt!" Scott suddenly said making Kurt jump with a sob. "Hurry! Get the others!" Scott said hastily. 

Kurt immediately teleported away. He didn't want to leave Rogue, but he couldn't even look at her and he needed to get her help. Not only had blood been coming from her stab wound but her wrists had been cut badly from the shackles. Kurt just couldn't handle it.

~

"Kurt! Hurry! Go get the others!" Scott yelled as he snapped into reality and it was soon followed by a _bamf._

Scott gripped the girl in his arms. She was looking at him but her eyes looked distant.

~

_Catch me as I fall_

_Say you're here and it's all over now_

Rogue knew he was there, knew he was holding her. He had come for her. She could barely believe it. At the end he had come; it was all over. Her wrists ached painfully but the metal was no longer cutting into them, the knife was no longer being twisted, and Scott thankfully hadn't tried to pull it out. 

_Speaking to the atmosphere_

_No one's here and I fall into myself_

As her thoughts wondered she knew that was how she had lived her life. She had made herself invisible, unreachable, and the truth that she had been successful; that no one, _no _one really tried to open her up; tortured her to no end. They didn't know her, none of them did. Well, maybe Logan, but she hadn't talked to anyone. She had hidden her feelings and thoughts from everyone and made them believe it was what she wanted. The sad part was that they had fallen for it. There were two telepaths that she had lived with and she had easily deceived even them. She had hidden everything while her insides died. She had remained alone; completely alone and unnoticed. She may have been buried in misery at times, but at least she had spared the others…

_I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away_

_If I will it all away_

Hiding, unseen, and dying inside had been so painful. It could all end now; she just had to stop fighting. Stop fighting the darkness which had so swiftly come to wait for her, to so swiftly try to engulf her. Now all she had to do was give in before the others saved her, before they ripped this chance from her. 

So way wasn't she doing it? Letting herself go? 

Her eyes focused. **Scott.**

_Don't turn away_

_Don't give into the pain_

**'Don't turn away from me Rogue! Stay! I know it hurts but you're strong, so much stronger then me… Scott pleaded mentally.**

_Don't try to hide_

_Though they're screaming your name _

_Don't close your eyes_

_God knows what lies behind them_

_Don't turn out the light_

**I know you Rogue, not as much as I'd like to, but I do and I know you can make it! I know it must seem easier to turn away from the light but please don't! I need you now. Don't close your eyes! Hold on! Scott became frightened. He could see her fading; diminishing. Her eyes had always been hard to read, but there had been so many emotions behind them all the same. You could at least always see that. And you could lose yourself in them, fall into the depths of her soul. Now they were frighteningly dull.**

_Never sleep never die_!__

"Stay with me Rogue." Scott said quietly, squeezing her gently.

_I'm frightened by what I see_

Her eyes changed, showing an emotion. She was begging him to let her go. He couldn't though, instead he tightened his grip. That look frightened him though. What could be so bad as to make her want to leave? It wasn't only her eyes though. She was so pale! Blood was pouring from her wrists onto his clothes, hands, and arms. She had a huge bruise on her cheek and then of course her stab wound. 

_But somehow I know that there's much more to come_

**Rogue, stay with me! There's so much more to come; for the both of us and if it's together, great! There's so much more to life then touch though! There's so much you can do, and so much more you can experience! Scott thought, but he couldn't form the words to say it and the silence seemed to be saying everything anyway.**

_Immobilized by my fear_

_And soon to be blinded by tears_

He was so afraid that she was going to give in. There was so much pain in her eyes and he could see her begging him to let her go.

His eyes became weighted by tears. He couldn't cry though! He needed to stay strong for Rogue. She needed him to stay strong!

_I can stop the pain if I will it all away_

_If I will it all away_

She was tired of fighting, she wanted to give up; it hurt to fight. She wanted it to stop. Everything! There had to be something better waiting in the darkness. Not so much pain, not so much loneliness. Oblivion would be better then this loneliness, longing, futile hope, betrayal, and _pain!_

**Let meh go Scott, why are y'holdin' on? Can't ya see mah pain? Can't y'understand? Rogue pleaded. ****Ah need ya t'let me go!**

_Don't turn away_

_Don't give into the pain_

_Don't try to hide_

_Though they're screaming your name_

**No! I'm not going to let you give up! We're the X-men and we fight to the end. Stay with me Rogue! Scott thought back, pulling her closer to him and holding her tightly against him. He was hurting to see her like this. He had _never _seen her give up before!**

The suppressed tears began to well in his eyes and when Rogue let out a low moan of pain they fell onto his cheeks and he cried silently.

_Don't close your eyes_

_God knows what lies behind them_

_Don't turn off the light_

_Never sleep never die_!__

Scott looked at her and pleading eyes met pleading eyes; Rogue asking Scott to let her go and Scott asking her not to ask that of him. He couldn't do that, he cared to much. He lover her too much.

_Fallen angels at my feet_

**God she's beautiful. He thought to himself. Even though she was in horrible physical shape, his black angel remained stunning.**

_Whispered voices at my ear_

She wanted him to tell her why he was holding on. After all those times of so thoughtlessly being pushed aside he sure was trying hard to hold onto her. 

Why was he crying? **Don't worry Scott, it will be over soon. Ah will be out o' yer way and everythin' can go on peacefully, without meh. **

_Death before my eyes.___

She was still slipping away, faster by the seconds, fighting to not fight. She was going, fading, leaving him. 

_Lying next to me I fear _

She was going to give in! **Don't do it Rogue! Stay! Stay for Kurt, for Kitty, for _me!_**

_She beckons me should I five in_

**Could she hurt _that _much?**** Could she really want it to end? What was she thinking? **He wanted to ask her out loud to hold on but he was wondering weather he should as her at all. She hurt so much!

Where were the others?!

_Upon my end should I begin_

_Forsaking all I've fallen for_

_I rise to meet the end_

Rogue sighed and then allowed her eyes to close…

_Don't turn away_

_Don't give into the pain_

_Don't try to hide_

_Though they're screaming your name_

_Don't close your eyes_

_God knows what lies behind them_

_Don't turn out the light_

_Never scream never die_!__

"No!" Scott said as more tears streamed down his face. "Rogue, don't do that! Open you're eyes Rogue! Rogue!" He said desperately shaking her. Gently at first and then more vigorously. "Rogue please! Open your eyes! I love you!" He said desperately. He didn't truly know it was true but once he said it he knew it he knew it was and it was as if a huge hole formed in his heart. He had only just really found her… when… this! She couldn't have just left! She had to be there still! He couldn't check for he dared not touch her wrists

He pulled her body closer to him and he held her desperately placing her head under his chin. She didn't respond… at all…

_Don't turn away_

_Don't try to hide_

_Don't close your eyes_

_Don't turn out the light_

_Don't turn away_

_Don't try to hide_

_Don't close your eyes_

_Don't turn out the light… _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thank you all for not killing me. lol. My step-sister was ready to strangle me after reading the last chapter… but here I am…I survived. Thought I did have to write this about the same day she read it…. *shifty glance* CASSIE! Grrr… lol Anyway… thanx for the reviews! I'm glad you all enjoyed. ^_^

**Original: Erm… I did leave it like that? Is this fast enough for you? Erm.. I'm assuming no… . What's going to happen when Logan sees her? You're just going to have to wait and find out. *evil grin* And the Brotherhood's reaction? I didn't really think of that. I don't know how they'd even find out… or why… or anything… but if you have any suggestion… Same goes for with Mystique. How was this for Scott's reaction though? Oh… and don't you just love the ending of this chapter as well? ^_^ *evil grin***

**Beth: I am cruel aren't I? *shifty glance* I can't help it! *sniffles* It makes for a good story though doesn't it? Huh? *sniffles some more* **

**StRaWbErRiEs AnD BlUeBeRrIeS: . Sorry that hurt you to read.. I guess this wasn't much better? Sorry**

**York****: I'm glad you like the way I write people! ^_^ That makes me happy… Yay! I'm doing this right! Ha ha! Lol.. anyway…**

**Terminatrix T-X: Had you on the edge of your seat? Hmm… I'll take that as a compliment to my writing ^_^ Sorry it took me so long to update though… Pwease forgive me and don't sick those headless chickens on me. If you do that… I might just have to take twice as long to update :P lol **

**Tobyas****: He he… ^_^ suspense -_- Ain't it wonderful? Likey?**

^Crysala^


	15. Mosey on Home

***bamf* Jean, Kitty, and Evan turned to see Kurt. "Vhere's ze professors?!" He asked urgently walking toward Jean.**

"Have you found Rogue?" Kitty asked. Kurt looked at her and she paled. His fur was wet from tears and he was shaking. What was going on? 

Kurt nodded slowly. "Ve have to find zem! Vere are zey?!" He demanded. 

"Right here Kurt, now where is Rogue? Is she alright Kurt?" The professor asked, wheeling in with Ororo next to him. 

Kurt shook his head. "No! She's hurt, ve have to hurry!" Kurt urged.

"Hurt?" Kitty squeaked. "What do you mean? Like, minor injury hurt, or like…" She trailed.

"Ze second one." Kurt said quietly. Kitty's heart began to beat. **Okay Fuzzy, I was like asking how she was hurt! What's wrong? What's going on?! **

"Kurt, what happened?" Ororo asked calmly. 

"Rogue! She's been stabbed!" Kurt yelled, more tears running down his cheeks.

There was a couple of gasps and Kitty's heart stopped for a second. That was her friend! She had been gone for a whole night and she hadn't noticed at all! Now this…

**No… this like isn't happening. It's a dream; it's like a totally bad dream! Kitty thought desperately, shaking her head. **

"Kurt! Take us to her!" Xavier said quickly. He nodded obediently and ran down the corridors, the others following quickly behind him. 

After running a bit of a way Kurt stopped at a door and flung it open. The other X-men then filed in after him. 

Kitty at first thought it was just another empty room but when she looked down she noticed that Scott was sitting on the ground, back to them. She could just see behind him the figure of Rogue, limp in his arms, her head resting lazily under his chin. 

Scott turned his head slightly to look at them. His cheeks were wet with tears and he looked as if someone had just ripped his heart out.

"Is she… dead?" 

~

In one fist he was holding the man up by the collar of his shirt, and his other was held at his side as the woman charged at him. He didn't bother to dodge, he just kicked her so hard she flew back onto her back and went unconscious. The man in his hands whimpered slightly seeing that his worker had failed and that he was now at Logan's mercy. 

Logan smiled slightly. The guy looked so terrified. He didn't sit there and think about it though. He grabbed the woman's collar and carried the two down the corridor till they got to a door. He opened it and threw the woman onto the ground in the room. When he looked up he saw that most of the team was already there. Kitty, Kurt, Ororo, Jean, Evan, and Xavier. They all looked pale and Kitty and Kurt were crying. What was going on?

He sniffed and a horrible scent filled his nostrils… **blood. **He looked down and saw it; Scott holding Rogue and both covered in her blood. Anger surged through his body suddenly and he didn't even think about what he did next.

"Logan _don't!" Charles yelled, but it was too late._

***Skint* His claws came out and because of the angle his fist was holding onto the blond man, his claws pierced right through his chest. There was an agonized scream and then the man began to grunt in pain.**

Logan let go with his hand so all that was holding the man up was his claws. The man's eyes went wide and he began making half whimpering and have squeaking sounds in the pain. Logan retracted his claws. The man then fell to the ground and just lay there choking as blood filled his lungs. 

Logan hovered over the unconscious woman menacingly. __Logan! That's enough!_ _Xavier ordered in distress. Logan backed down and walked toward Scott and Rogue. 

"Is she going to be alright?" Logan asked in a wavering voice. 

"I, don't know." Xavier replied, rolling over to where Scott sat gripping the rogue. He then turned to look at the others. "Jean, you'll drive back in the second van. Kitty, Kurt, Evan, and Scott are going with you. Logan, Ororo, Rogue, and I will go in the other."

Scott's head snapped toward Xavier. "Let me go with her!" He said.

Xavier shook his head. "No Scott, you're going with Jean." Xavier replied.

Scott stood up, still gripping Rogue's limp form tightly to him. "Please!" He begged.

Logan didn't say anything. He was furious. He turned to look at the man he had just stabbed to find him still alive, but alone in a puddle of his own blood. Logan oddly wasn't satisfied with his revenge though and still felt terrible. Hadn't he trained Rogue enough for her to be able to get out of a situation like this? What had happened? _Why had this happened?_

"Scott, give her to Logan." Xavier said calmly but firmly.

Scott gripped her tighter and took a step back. Logan suddenly felt very sympathetic for the boy. 

"Do you want her to live? Give her to Logan!" Xavier said even more firmly. Logan wondered then weather she was still alive. The thought of her not being alive hurt too much though so he quickly disposed of it. 

Scott just stood there, as if thinking, before giving in and holding Rogue out to him. Logan took her gently and Scott looked down at his blood stained clothes.

"Hurry now!" Ororo hurried them and they quickly made their ways to the two vans. Logan, Xavier, Ororo, and Rogue got in the first van while the rest of them got into the second one. They then quickly took off.

~

Jean was in the driver's seat and the rest of the students were quiet. Kurt and Kitty's crying was the only other thing heard other then the vehicle. Scott just sat in the passenger seat, staring down at his blood stained gloves. Jean couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. She refrained herself from probing though.

Jean shook her head. The whole ordeal was scary. They had all been in many, many battles but in none of them had anyone seriously been hurt. It had been beginning to seem as if they could never be seriously injured, like they were completely safe from anything. Maybe they were, but not Rogue, she had always been set apart from them; so different. She hadn't been protected by the attention everyone else got from at least one other person. It was lucky that they had had a danger room session that morning or it would have probably been longer since they found her since she normally kept to herself anyway and secluded herself all the time. It was normal for her not to be around the others much.

****

**_Did I… did I let her go? She was asking me to… did I give in? _Jean hadn't been able to resist probing Scott's mind when he had let out a heavy sigh, but this thought didn't make any sense to her. What was he talking about?**

She checked again. **_I did, I let her go! Now she's gone! I don't know how she can still be alive… Right when I found her! Why did she have to wait so long to tell me?! I could have saved her!_**

**What is he talking about? What did he mean 'find her', and what did he mean 'wait so long to tell me'? Jean mused in confusion. **

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to figure out what Scott was thinking about, she probed Evan's mind.

****

**_She could be dead… one of the _****X-men _could be dead! _**

Jean shook her head. **I shouldn't be reading their minds! She mentally scolded herself. She focused more attention on the road trying not to give into the temptation of reading the other's minds.**

"Scott?" A small voice broke the silence. It was Kurt. Scott didn't reply right away though, but he did turn to look at the blue elf.

"Yes?" He asked.

"After I left, vhat happened? Did she vake up at all?" Kurt asked.

Scott nodded. "Yeah, she was awake for a while. Probably went unconscious again right before you guys showed up." Scott replied, obviously trying to remain strong, but he was hurting and his voice wavered a few times. 

"You don't zink she…" Kurt questioned. 

"I don't know Kurt." **_No, I think she did… because I let her… _He thought sadly. **

Jean averted her attention to the road. Those thoughts had scared her. Scott was always one to try and look on the positive side in a bad situation; what had happened? 

The silence painfully continued and Jean couldn't stand it any longer. She probed Kitty this time. 

****

**_I can't believe this is like, happening! _****What_ happened? Rogue is the last person I'd ever consider to totally get captured! She's like, the most fit X-men besides _****_Logan_****_… I totally should have been there! I like, should have noticed she was gone! This is like totally my fault!_**

Jean stopped probing and her chest hurt from hearing the Valley girl's accusations and pain. Instead she probed Kurt's mind. 

****

**_How could zis have happened? I should have been zere! I should have noticed! I vas too vorried about Kitty though; too vrapped up in ozer zings. I vonder if I even zought of her last night…_**

**Everyone's blaming themselves! It wasn't their fault; they're hurting so much! It's too much to handle, I'm glad the professor didn't send her with us… Jean thought to herself. **

Jean probed Scott's mind again. **_Maybe I should have just said yes to Jean. I mean, I've liked her for the longest time… but when Rogue told me… I don't know, it's so confusing. But I don't like Jean that way anymore… I guess in a way though that's Rogue's fault, and now… she's gone isn't she…_**

Jean stopped immediately. What was he talking about?! How did Rogue turn him away from her? Anger started to burn in her chest. **I care about Scott, I love him! Rogue knew this! Why would she do something like this?** **_How _did she do this? Jean wanted to continue ranting, but the rage had built up too much to really think of words. She continued driving on, not probing anyone's mind for a long time.**

Finally, she couldn't resist it. **One more time, I won't do it again afterward… I won't! She told herself as she glanced at Scott who was still silent in the passenger seat.**

****

**_Scott, you'll never get over it if you deny it any longer. *mental sigh* I love her… I love Rogue, and I let her go._**

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry it took me so long to update . please forgive me! There will be more… have no fears… lol. When the stories over… it will say 'The End' and just a warning… it is almost over…

**raniatlw: Nope… not the end… as you'll see up above. Lol**

**Tobyas****: Well… you said you liked the suspense but sorry for dragging it out into yet another chapter. . I guess I just love tormenting you guys… lol. But I love tormenting the characters even more (obviously) so that's really why. Lol.**

**PomegranateQueen: Well, I hope I don't make you cry! . That wouldn't be good… I don't think…**

**Witch am I: So you vote no die *puts a check mark under a column…* lol no.. j/k… I'm not really taking votes. I hope either way the chapter really wasn't useless though. I just noticed while reading all these fics though that Rogue has never died… Not necessarily that she is in my story. I haven't made a solid decision on that yet… but I've got a pretty good idea…**

**SelenaFury: Acky, no cry! lol .**

**Terminatrix T-X: . Sorry it took me so long to update. Pwease forgive me!**

**Personage: *looks nervous* Well… I'm sure glad you wouldn't hurt anyone… or I may have to give Remy a call and have him be my body guard. ^_- lol… I love Remy. **

**MistressDarkness: O.o! I'm glad you like my Scogue fic even though Romy's the best. lol.  As for the whole Risty and Rogue knowing about Mystique… I know this is kind of stretching it, but I just used the whole fact that she absorbed Mystique in 'Turn of the Rogue' and that she figured it out in that one. I mean… she might have not gotten a full idea… but perhaps had big hints… and that when this happened she just knew it was true or whatever. *shrugs*It's cool that you pointed that out though… you're the first. But as for a sequel, I don't think I'm going to have one… **


	16. Risty! Mystique!

Pietro, Blob, Toad, and Risty were sitting in the living room of the brother hood house. Risty visiting Toad. Pietro glared at the Goth. He could tell that she was using Toad to just be able to be here… she knew something fishy was going on between the X-men and the Brother Hood and she pretended to be friends with them to find out what.

Lance was currently in the other room. He had just left to go call Kitty. He had had fun on his date with her and wanted to set up another one. Pietro scowled. **ThatdudesgoingtogethimselfintroubleoneofthesedaysbytryingtodateanX-girl! **He though while glaring at the kitchen door now. 

Not that long after he first went in to call Kitty he came out, his face pale. 

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Risty asked.

"Could you go home now?" Lance asked her in a shaken sort of way.

"What's going on?" Risty asked, glancing from Lance, to Toad, then back to Lance. 

"Yeahman what'sup? Kittyturnyoudownforanotherdate?" Pietro teased. 

"Oh, still after Mis. Pryde are you?" Risty asked teasingly. Pietro glared at her again. **Howdidsheknowhehad_everwentafterher_****?**** Andhowcouldsheunderstandme?!__**

"Nothing like that… she just got back from a mission." Lance said, plopping down into a rather big chair.

"Yeah, so?" Blob asked in his usual dumb voice. 

"Risty, we'd really appreciate it if you left." Lance said suddenly.

Risty put her hands on her hips. "If something went wrong at the Xavier's institute then I want to know about it! They're my friends too!" She said firmly.

"Thengoask_them_aboutit!" Pietro growled. Risty didn't reply though, just glared at Lance.

"HeyBlob, wanttoescortMis. Wildeoutofourhouse?" Pietro asked. 

"Come on yo, I'll probably tell her anyway!" Toad defended. 

By now Blob had stood up and made his way to Risty. Suddenly her eyes flashed yellow and she glared at the big boy. Then… an all _too_ familiar voice erupted from the teen's mouth. "Something bad's happened at the mansion! I know it!" She had by now walked to Lance and grabbed the stunned boy by the collar and pulled him to his feet. "_What happened?!"___

"M-m-mystique?!" Pietro questioned, jumping to his feet. 

Mystique turned her head in Pietro's direction and he backed away from those fiercely glowing eyes. 

"Okay okay I'll tell you! Just calm down!" Lance said, his face having gone even paler. Mystique then let Lance go and he dropped onto the chair again and Mystique's eyes went back to the normal Risty Wilde eyes. 

The rest of the Brother Hood looked expectantly at Lance who sighed. "Kitty said that they had just gotten back from a mission. Rogue had been kidnapped and when they found her…" He trailed and winced.

Risty tensed and glared menacingly at him as if telling him he better continue. The other brother hood members began to get worried too. Sure the Goth had left them, but she had been one of them and she always would be, even if she was also an X-man. 

"They found her with a knife imbedded in her stomach." Lance finished with a grimace and he flinched away from Mystique whose eyes went wide. 

"She'sbeenstabbed?" Pietro asked in surprise. 

Lance nodded. 

"Is she alright?!" Mystique demanded. 

"I don't th- I don't know." Lance amended quickly.

"What were you going to say the first time?!" Mystique demanded, her eyes turning yellow again. 

Lance winced again. "I don't think so. Kitty thinks she might be dead." He finished.

There was a long silence. Mystique stood frozen, Lance frightened that Mystique would take anger out on him, Todd's eyes were wide, Pietro just gaped, and Blob looked as if he was about to cry. 

"Let's go visit her yo!" Toad said suddenly. 

Lance shook his head. "Kitty said that only Ororo, Xavier, and Logan have been able to see her since she left the place."

"Why?!" Mystique asked suddenly. 

"Huh?" Lance asked confused.

"Why was she kidnapped? And by who?!" Mystique demanded. 

Lance shrugged. "They don't know why. They don't even know anything about her capturers. Logan killed one though… when he saw the condition Rogue was in." Lance replied. 

Pietro saw Mystique's lip curl up a bit in satisfaction. She then stood up straight and out of her fighting stance. "I'm staying here until we get more news!" Mystique demanded. 

"Heeeeeey guys!" It was Tabitha. Mystique instantly shifted back to Risty and she glared at the boys. 

Tabby walked into the room. "Oh, hi Risty. What are you doing here?" She asked. 

Blob opened his mouth to speak but Mystique beat him to it. "Just visiting Toad. My family's out of town though and I'm going to be sticking here for a couple of days." She then added a little venomously. "I didn't know you were staying here."

Tabby shrugged. "Xavier's institute didn't work for me." She said. "Well, I'm going to my room. Don't know where you plan to sleep." Tabby then turned and walked away.

"Is she occupying my room?!" 

Toad gulped. 

She is?!" Mystique demanded. 

"She blew the door down!" Blob said. 

"_You let her stay in my room?!_" 

"Not like we thought you were coming back!" Lance retorted. 

"What was that?" Mystique demanded.

"You disappeared! What were we suppose to do?!" Lance growled. 

Mystique shifted into her blue form and began to ascend the stairs. Toad quickly followed after her. 

"So, Roguey's dying?" Pietro asked. 

"Or dead." Lance replied, turning to the silver haird boy. "Kitty says that she looked pretty dead to her when they found her and Scott; who had been holding her; was covered in her blood. Kitty sounded pretty depressed though and I could only just barely understand her."

"But they don't know if she's dead?" Blob asked in a concerned voice. 

Lance shook his head. "They haven't been allowed to see her."

The boys were then silent. The silence was soon broken though by some screaming and then a loud **_'__Boom!**' **The boys then ran up the stairs to separate the women. When they got upstairs though the room was basically demolished from Boom Boom's bombs… but Boom Boom herself was unconscious on the floor and Mystique was hovering over her. _**

"That's what you get for blowing up my room!" Mystique growled. She was going to continue but Pietro picked Tabby up and in a gust of wind he was gone so Mystique couldn't do to her what someone had done to Rogue.

~

"How're we going to tell them Chuck?" A gruff voice broke through the silence. The three other adults looked up at the grief stricken Canadian. 

In the middle of the four was a table and a two tone haird girl lay limply on it. Her wrists were thickly bandaged and so was her stomach. Her skin was as pale as snow but her blood stained clothes had been removed and replaced with a night gown. Her face was washed and so were her arms and stomach. There was no blood to be seen now, though they knew she was missing plenty. That was exactly why a tube ran from Logan's arm and into Rogue's.

Xavier looked around at his workers. It was hard to believe what had just happened. How or why this had happened was still a secret to them. It was like someone had just broken glass though, as if they had all lived in a little glass world where everything was perfect. They got action but not too much. No one was ever seriously wounded and they even had peaceful moments, nearly normal. Suddenly it had been broken though. Even Charles felt frightened. He didn't feel as safe as he used to. 

Charles folded his hands and rested his head on it but kept his eyes on the limp figure of Rogue.

"I don't know Logan, I just don't know."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Okay… enough dragging this out.**** Next chapter is the last… and you'll find out when your dying to find out. lol.  **

**Anyway… keep your eyes pealed for my new story pwease. It should be coming out the same day the last chapter of this day so… yeah**

**Cinderelly: I didn't seriously make you cry did I?! . Sorry if I did.**

^Crysala^


	17. The End

Kitty, Kurt, Scott, Jean, and Evan all walked down to the med lab with a quietly sober air about them. Xavier had called them down.

When they got to the door Jean put her hand on the knob but didn't open it right away. "Okay guys, whats ever on the other side of this door, try to stay calm." Jean said quietly to them. There was a couple of nods but mostly everyone was holding their breathes. 

Jean opened the door to reveal three occupants. Xavier was the first one they saw. He was of course in his wheel chair looking rather stressed. Rogue lay in the center of the room, starch white and unconscious but clean and bandaged. 

Logan was the last one in the room. He was sitting in a chair next to the bed Rogue was lying in. The thing that stood out most to the five teens though was that Logan's bare hands clasped Rogue's naked ones… and nothing was happening. 

The first sound to pierce the eerie silence was a short high pitched yell from Kitty. Her knees gave out then and she crumpled to the ground crying. Kurt stumbled backward until he ran into the wall where he stared at Rogue with watering white eyes.

Scott's knees went weak as well and he fell hard onto them unbelievingly. Jean and Evan just stood there, jaws dropped. 

Kitty began sobbing loudly and roughly banged her fists repeatedly against the tile floor. "No… no… this can't be happening! It can't!" She muttered quickly through sobs. 

Kurt began speaking rapidly in German through gasps. He was beginning to hyperventilate and he began to shake vigorously. Jean and Evan hurried over to him to try and calm him but he began shaking his head furiously while ranting on in German between gasps, coughs, and random sobs. 

Scott fell to his hands. Now on his knees and hands he pounded his fist once against the ground and he began to cry silently and shake his head slowly in disbelief. 

Logan looked at the teens, his face stricken with grief, matching that of the other young mutants. He looked back at Rogue and laid his forehead on their entwined hands. 

Kitty's attack on the floor was beginning to weaken but her sobbing remained just as violent. 

Kurt was now speaking loudly in German and completely ignoring Evan, Xavier, and Jean's attempts to calm him. He was hyperventilating though and eventually his eyes rolled up into his head and he slid to the floor and just sat there on the floor nearly unconscious. 

Kitty's sobbing finally began to calm for she was too tired to continue. Scott just remained on his hands and knees, his fists clenched and his chest heaving with his sobs. No one could believe what was happening!

When it was finally quiet enough Xavier cleared his throat. "I wish you would have let me speak first." He said in a wavering voice. Kitty swiveled her around to see the professor. Evan and Jean looked at him from their crouched positions on either side of Kurt. Scott just lifted his head, his eyes red from crying. 

"She's not dead… she's just so far gone that her powers aren't working." He said quickly. Kitty and Scott looked as if they could have strangled him if they'd have had the strength. Kurt was too close to unconsciousness to even understand the professor and Jean and Evan sighed in relief. 

"I was hoping to explain it better but, since the time for explanations have passed, I think it's time to try and bring her back." Xavier said. "I'm not guaranteeing. We'd need a miracle to save her. 

"What do we like, need to do for her professor?" Kitty asked weakly. 

"Well, first I'd like you all to leave. Even you Logan. All but Scott. I'd like to talk to him alone." Xavier told them. 

Jean and Evan glanced at each other and Kitty just looked unbelieving. "You mean, you, like, want us to leave her again?" 

"You'll be helping her Kitty. Now please, leave Scott and I." Xavier explained. Kitty then weakly got to her feet. Jean and Evan grabbed one of Kurt's arms each and they picked him up and lead him out. Kitty stood as well and left reluctantly. Logan on the other hand didn't move at all. 

"Logan, please." Xavier asked. 

Slowly, Logan pushed his chair out, stood, placed a small kiss on Rogue's forehead and left the room, shutting the door behind him. 

"What do you want professor?" Scott asked with a wavering voice.

"Look Scott, she's just barely alive. She'll probably be dead by evening, but she's holding on. She _could survive this if she tries. Something you said back in that room with her must have made her want to try though. I can't tell what, her psyche is too far gone as well. I can't reach it; I can hardly detect it."_

"So you're saying?" Scott questioned.

"Talk to her. Logan tried but she didn't respond. I think that if anyone can reach her it'd be you. I'll leave you alone with her." Xavier said before turning and leaving.

Scott sighed. He had remembered her begging for him to let her go. He thought he had and had regretted it. Now he was wondering if he should again.

"No! You held on; I gave you your chance, this time I'm not letting go!" Scott said aloud, walking over to Rogue's bedside. He sat down on the bed beside her. "Come on Rogue. I've never seen you give up on anything, don't start now." Scott said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Not surprisingly, Rogue did not respond.

Scott lifted her upper body so he could move farther onto the bed and he laid her in his lap. Then, with his bare fingers he touched her forehead then ran his fingers through her two-toned hair. "We need you Rogue. You should have seen Kurt and Kitty! Do you really want to put them, me, through that again? If you don't come back for yourself, then come back for us." He told her as he absently stroked her hair back. 

"You're so cold." He muttered, commenting on her skin. He then wondered if her skin always was cold. There was no way to find out though.

He sat like that for a while, hoping she'd come back to him. 

"What do you want me to say Rogue? I'll do it! What do you want?" Scott suddenly demanded. 

Silence was his only answer and he bowed his head. 

He spoke again. "How could you do this to me Rogue? You're putting it all on me while _you _take the easy way out. I Know you can understand, know what it's like to love someone but to not be able to have them." Scott continued. He closed his eyes then opened them and just stared at her face. This was his final chance.

Scott bent down and carefully set his lips on hers. He then kissed her fully but she still did not respond and when he pulled away she was still as motionless as before. "I love you Rogue. Please come back to me. I've lived long enough with out you, must you still evade me? I thought you cared, you told me you did…"

Nothing.

He shook her vigorously. "Come on! You need to come back!" He said, but still there was no reply, no change. He lifted her further into his arms and cradled her. "Please!…. please…." He pleaded quietly. He sat like that for a good five minutes embracing the Goth. 

__May we come in Scott? Have you had any luck?_ Xavier's voice went into his head._

**I don't think I'm getting anywhere, and I don't think I can. You mine as well come in. Scott replied, lightening his embrace and just holding her in his arms. **

The door opened and Xavier wheeled in followed by Logan. Jean came through next followed by a now conscious Kurt and Evan. Kitty came in last. Her eyes were red and she had circles under them. 

"Any luck?" Evan asked concerned. 

Scott looked down at the girl in his arms then shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not." He said as moisture began to press against his eyeballs. 

Logan moved around to his seat and sat down. He sighed and reached his hand out to grab onto Rogue's. He wrapped his fingers around Rogue's and his eyes went suddenly wide. He gasped for air then fell to the ground unconscious.

The room went completely silent and everyone held their breathes. There was a soft moan and Rogue shifted in Scott's arms. Scott stiffened and so did Kitty and Kurt. 

Rogue shuffled slightly and slowly she sat up. Kitty gasped then fainted and slowly a smile spread across Kurt's face. 

Scott couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips, nor could he help the tears of relief that escaped his eyes. Evan smiled big and Jean forced a smile. 

"Oh my gosh! Logan! Ah'm so sorry!" Rogue said, leaning over the bed to look at the sprawled man.

"He'll be fine Rogue. How are _you feeling?" Xavier asked concerned. _

"Ah'm fine, Ah-"

"Professor! The Brother Hood have just forced entry." Ororo suddenly interrupted. "Mystique is with them."

"What?!" Rogue growled, jumping out of bed.

"Rogue, you need to get rested!" Xavier said firmly. Rogue was ripping off her bandages though and she grabbed some gloves and hurried out the door. 

The others (not including Logan and Kitty) followed quickly behind her. When they got to the front doors the Brother Hood was dressed and ready with Mystique at their lead. 

"We want to see Rogue!" Lance was saying to a rather annoyed Storm. 

Rogue walked straight to the brother hood and as she reached Mystique they were all surprised as she flung her leg around in a round house kick and kicked Mystique in the chest and sent her instantly to the ground. 

Mystique let out a scream of pain and once she was on the ground she looked shocked at the Goth as Rogue hovered over her, a foot on either side. Rogue then bent down so she was crouching over her and she grabbed the collar of her shirt. 

"Give meh the disk!" She growled.

"The what?!" Mystique asked with wide eyes. 

"Tha disk! Y'know what Ah'm talkin' about!" Rogue growled, shoving Mystique further into the ground.

"You mean…?" Mystqiue questioned quietly.

"Yes! The disk y'stole so ya had people t'black mail!" Rogue growled.

 Mystique's eyes went wider. "I don't have that on me." She said.

Rogue lifted a fist and punched her. "Don't lie t'me!" 

Mystique didn't reply at first but instead just tried to recover from the blow. The Brother Hood and X-men just stared at her in surprised aw. They didn't understand what was going on and the Brother Hood were surprised to see Rogue looking so healthy after what they had heard.

"I don't have it now!" Mystique replied.

Rogue smirked and this surprised them all even more. "So how do _you _like it t'have someone askin' ya t'give them somethin' y'don't have!" Rogue growled. "How do _you _feel t'be gettin' hurt because y'can't tell them, or in yer case give them, what they're asking ya too!" 

Mystique just stared at her as they all soaked in the info. Mystique's eyes went even wider. "It was _them?!"_

Rogue nodded. "And guess who they were aftah?" Rogue asked. Mystique knew that it was herself that they were after. "Yes, you. But what doya think they did when they coul'n' fihnd ya?"

Mystique winced and closed her eyes tightly. "Yeah, That's right!" Rogue growled. She then shoved her once then got off her.

Mystique stood and removed a disk from a small pouch no one had noticed before. Rogue narrowed her eyes and snatched it away. She immediately threw it to the ground and struck it with her heel. She then whirled around and ran up the stairs to her room.

"Lance! I think you should go!" Kitty; who had awoken and come upstairs to witness the second half of the event; growled.

Scott looked around then chased after Rogue. He followed her to her room.

"Rogue? Are you okay?" Scott asked as he entered the room.

"Yeah, fihne, why wouldn't Ah be?" Rogue asked. 

"You were nearly dead three minutes ago!" Scott said incredulously.

"Ah'd prefer not t'talk about it." Rogue said, looking slightly ashamed.

"I think you need to." Scott said, taking her shoulders in his hands.

"What's there t'talk about?!" Rogue questioned stepping away.

"You were going to give up Rogue. I couldn't believe it! None of us could." Scott replied. 

"Ya don't know what it's lihke…" Rogue said indifferently.

"But if you'd tell me, maybe I would." Scott said hopefully.

"Scott, why are ya doin' this?" Rogue asked, putting her head down. 

"I told you Rogue. Do you not remember what I said?" He asked.

"Ah remember, it's what made meh come back." Rogue said quietly. 

Scott couldn't help himself. He immediately opened his arms and wrapped them around her and pulled her to him.

Rogue was taken aback by this. "Ya-ya weren't jus' sayin' that t'bring meh back?" She asked in surprised. 

"No Rogue, I meant it!" Scott replied, moving her back slightly so he could look her in the eye. "I _mean it."_

Rogue's eyes lit with hope. Suddenly they faltered and she looked down. "What about Jean?"

Scott shook his head. "You made me realize that I didn't really love her. I had just thought I did." 

Rogue looked back up at him. "So this is real?" Rogue asked.

"Very real." Scott assured her. "I love you Rogue.

Rogue smiled. "I love ya too Scott," Rogue said, resting her head on his chest. "I love you too."

The

       End

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Ha ha ha! lol. So… did I have anyone thinking she was dead in this chapter? Or… thought she was going to die? lol. Hope you liked it! That's my story! I finished it! I hope you all enjoyed and that it was worth the time! Hope you all liked the ending. I actually hadn't known what I was going until the chapter where they're driving home and it's in Jean's perspective. ^_^ It's done! I finished one! Lol. Anyway….**

**SORRY I didn't update on the 13th! FF.net wouldn't let me.**

**Holy-Psychic-Vulpix-This good work? Lol**

**SelenaFury- I think you gave me the idea for Kurt. Lol. ^_^ T'ank you. Anway… you like?**

**raniatlw- Get what you hoped? Lol *shifty glance***

**sage-** She could have died. I was highly considering it too. lol. Anyway… ^_^ I'm glad you like my writer and… . I'm sorry I made you feel like crying. v_v

**Rogue77- Get all the answers you wanted? lol. Did I wrap it all up well in one chapter? You told me you thought that'd be difficult (or something like that. lol) and well… how'd I do? lol**

**_^Crysala^_**

  
 


End file.
